Life Is Not A Fairytale
by cherrygorilla
Summary: Everyone wants a fairy-tale ending, right? When Lela makes a wish she doesn't really mean, she lands all of her friends into their own fairy-tales. The tales in her old story book are all erased and have to be retold, but by who? Lela needs the help of all of her friends to get out of the mess she's gotten herself into. Sequel to Paper Flowers. Anything you don't recognise is mine.
1. Arguments Aren't A Good Way To Start

**Hello! I'm back!**

**How have you all been? **

**I've missed you all but I've also been freaking out for the past week because I wasn't so sure about my idea for this sequel, so I really hope that you like it!**

**And if you're new here then welcome! I hope you enjoy my story! If you're a little unfamiliar with some of the characters then just have a quick read through my other story (you don't have to but it might help!).**

**But anyway, here is the first chapter!**

Coral thundered down the beach, her fringed boots pounding the sand as she ran along the shoreline to the beach restaurant she so dearly loved.

"Look Lela, I'm pretty sure we've done enough practising today," Seacat huffed, sitting down on the edge of the stage in Big Momma's.

"But we have to make it perfect!" Lela whined.

"It's already perfect," Seacat argued.

"Well, sort of," CheeChee added on to Seacat's answer.

"We need to practise with Coral too," Lela added.

"Everything's pretty good apart from the part with the somersault," Rascal sighed.

"Don't remind me," Lugnut groaned.

"That's why we need to practice!" Lela cried in frustration.

"Where is Coral anyway?" Struts asked.

"It's Friday, she's at work," Tanner huffed, slumping down next to Seacat.

"Well why can't she be here?!" Struts argued. And within seconds Struts and Tanner were having a full-blown argument.

"Guys! Stop it!" Lela practically screamed, breaking Tanner and Struts apart.

"What's happening to us?" Giggles sighed, looking at her two friends glaring at each other.

"It's because we're stressed," CheeChee answered.

"We're not stressed, just over-worked," Butchy corrected, glancing at his sister accusingly.

"Fine. We'll leave it there for today," Lela sulked, putting down her stack of sheet music.

At that point, Coral burst through the doors and careered down the steps and over to her friends, tripping over several tables and chairs in the process.

"Sorry I'm late guys," she said between heavy breaths.

"You should be," Struts sniffed, glaring at Coral.

"Great, at least you're here. Now we can have another run through," Lela smiled. But Lela's comment was followed by a chorus of groans from the others.

"Not again!" Rascal moaned.

"We've been through it seven times!" Giggles cried.

"In the past hour," Seacat added on to Giggles' comment.

"I'm actually starting to hate the song now," Butchy agreed.

"Look. We'll just practise the somersault and then we can all go," Lela compromised.

"What? No! That's not fair!" Lugnut cried.

"Yes it is, now get your butt up on that stage and do the somersault," Lela ordered.

"I don't see why I have to be the one to do the somersault," Coral huffed.

"You have to because no one else will," Lela explained.

"I can do a back flip," Butchy piped up.

"Yes, but you're not a girl," Lela said, dipping one of her eyebrows at her brother.

"Dude, this is just as bad for you as it is for me," Coral sighed, mounting the stage with Lugnut.

"Really? I still can't feel my toe," Lugnut said.

"And my back still hurts," Coral countered.

"Just stop arguing and get on with it!" Seacat cried, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Coral stood at one side of the stage and Lugnut stood opposite her.

Lela counted down from five and when she shouted go, both of them charged at each other.

Lugnut placed both of his hands together to make a platform for Coral to stand on. When Coral reached the biker, she hoisted herself up and Lugnut launched her into the air. But he lost his footing, making him slip forward. This meant that he lost the grip of Coral's foot and meant that instead of turning in the air, Coral crashed into the drum kit on the stage. Lugnut face-planted the stage and Coral's side slammed into the instruments.

Lugnut muttered obscenities as Giggles helped him off the stage floor. But Coral just groaned and removed a cymbal that was lodged in her spine.

Butchy walked over to her and started chuckling. "You need a hand?"

"Actually, yes. That would be nice," Coral said with a slight smile, reaching her hand out for him to take.

But instead of taking her hand, Butchy moved his away at the last moment and began to applaud her.

Coral just sighed and rolled her eyes at the biker. "Very funny Butchy." And with that, she got up herself. As she regained her balance again, she rubbed her head. "That was not groovy," she moaned.

"No kidding," Lugnut said, glaring at her from across the room.

"What are you complaining about? You only fell on the floor, I just squashed an entire orchestra!" Coral exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you know the word 'orchestra'," Lugnut taunted.

"What are you so grumpy about?" Coral demanded.

"You. It was your fault I gave the floor a hug!" Lugnut shouted.

"It was not my fault that your foot slipped!" Coral argued.

And within seconds, Coral and Lugnut were wanting to rip each other to pieces. Well, nothing's new there to be honest. Coral and Lugnut have never really been the best of friends.

"Guys! Shut up!" CheeChee cried, placing her hands on the sides of her head. "I can't take it anymore."

Coral and Lugnut turned away from each other, their expressions like thunderstorms.

"I think we all need a break," Lela sighed.

"No kidding!" Everyone retorted.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had calmed down a little.

Struts, Lugnut and Giggles were all sat in a booth chatting. Seacat, CheeChee, Coral, Tanner and Butchy were all sat round a table. And Lela was boring Rascal to death with more ideas about the upcoming performance on a separate table. The other surfers and bikers that were there were scattered around the restaurant as well.

"Lugnut, you ok? You're not usually this quiet," Giggles said, laying her hand over Lugnut's.

"I'm fine," Lugnut huffed.

"I see you're still grumpy," Coral scoffed as she walked past their booth on her way to the counter.

"Oh yeah? What does it matter to you?" Lugnut demanded, starting to get up from his seat.

"Guys don't," Giggles interrupted, attempting to break them apart.

Coral turned away and walked back to the counter without a second glance whilst Lugnut sat back down.

"Lugnut you can tell us about what's bothering you," Giggles started, placing her hand back on his. "We are your friends."

"You're not just my friend, you're my girlfriend," Lugnut smiled, taking both of Giggles' hands in his.

"Awww!" Struts sighed, her chin resting on her hands as she gazed at her friends.

Giggles and Lugnut both let out a little nervous laugh and looked away from each other for a second, slightly embarrassed.

"So come on then my friend, spill it," Struts said, scooting along on her side of the booth so that her back was resting against the wall. She then progressed to kick her feet up onto the seat next to her.

"It's not a big deal," Lugnut began.

"I don't care how big of a deal it is, I just want to know!" Struts cut in.

"My mom and dad have been arguing. It's not like the world's gonna end," Lugnut explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Giggles said.

"I know how you feel, parents are annoying," Struts moaned, popping a rather large bubble with her gum.

Giggles decided to ignore her best friend and continue trying to be supportive of her boyfriend, "what were they arguing about this time?"

Giggles knew a lot about Lugnut's parents, it was their arguing that brought them together after all, so it wasn't really a sensitive topic for them.

"It turns out my dad's been cheating on my mom."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"What's happening between them then?" Giggles asked.

"My mom's leaving. She said it was the last straw," Lugnut mumbled.

"Oh Lugnut I'm sorry," Giggles comforted, wrapping her arms around Lugnut's waist and pulling him into a hug.

"It's alright," Lugnut said.

"Wait, you're not leaving with your mom are you?" Giggles asked, panic flashing behind her eyes.

"No, I'm staying with my dad," Lugnut explained.

"See, parents are annoying," Struts smiled triumphantly. "My mom's been dating again."

"Really?" Giggles asked.

Struts nodded, before adding in a sarcastic tone, "yippee!"

Giggles rolled her eyes at her friend, a smile on her face though, before turning back to Lugnut, "so do you know what the lady your dad has been seeing is called? Is she nice?"

"Some woman named Natasha," Lugnut grumbled. "I haven't met her."

This seemed to make Struts snap to attention, she practically jumped out of her seat.

"Wait, what is she called?" She asked, a frantic edge to her voice.

"Natasha," Lugnut repeated, giving his friend a strange look.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Giggles asked.

"My mom's name is Natasha," Struts said slowly, getting up from her seat.

"Wait, hang on," Lugnut began, getting up from his seat too.

"Don't tell me that your dad is called Mason," Struts interrupted.

Lugnut's eyes widened and just nodded.

"Oh."

"So that means that our parents are…dating," Lugnut trailed off.

"And we might end up as," Struts continued.

"Step-siblings," they finished, both looking horrified at the thought. Struts and Lugnut had known each other since they were tiny, just the thought of them possibly being in a family together made them feel a little uneasy.

"Wow…" Giggles trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"How did that happen without us knowing?" Lugnut exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Struts cried.

Both of them were distraught, having just found out that one day they might be step-siblings. To them, that wasn't exactly fantastic news.

"How did what happen without you knowing?" Butchy asked, turning around in his chair to face Struts and Lugnut.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Seacat asked, genuinely curious.

"Struts' mom and Lugnut's dad are dating, and they didn't realise until now," Giggles explained, trying to suppress her smile.

But that was a little harder for Tanner, Coral and CheeChee who instantly started spluttering, trying not to make their laughter too noticeable.

"Guys, it's not funny," Struts scolded.

"It's pretty funny," Tanner corrected.

And that's when Tanner, Giggles, Coral, CheeChee, Butchy and Seacat all started laughing, leaving Struts and Lugnut feeling a bit disgruntled.

**I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Please let me know what you thought of it and if you like the idea for the story, I've been panicked about posting it all week.**

**I've decided that I'm going to be posting a chapter once a week for now (it may go up to two again in the future). This is because I'm currently re-reading Paper Flowers and checking through it and that may take a few days so I won't be writing for a while. The chapters are also longer than before so they take longer to write. **

**I hope that you understand!**

**So nothing happened with the contest but I'm not really bothered, I wasn't expecting anything anyway. But it was nice to have a little break from posting for two weeks. :) **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	2. Fairytale Lane

**Hello! **

**How have you been? **

**I've been checking through Paper Flowers all week and I think I have about thirty chapters left to go through, so I'm almost done. Yay! I've also been loving listening to McFly songs. **

**Anyway, here's chapter two!**

So it turns out that Lela was hosting one of her famous sleepovers that night. Which meant that Coral, Struts, Giggles and CheeChee were all sat in Lela's room.

Struts was brushing Giggles' hair and CheeChee was gossiping with Coral. Well, Coral wasn't really contributing to the conversation much, she wasn't really interested, but CheeChee wanted someone to talk to so she did what any best friend would. Be there for her.

Lela was searching for a record to play and was flicking through her collection on her book-case.

"Lela, you know bookcases are supposed to be for books," Coral called across the room.

"Yes, I do. But I'm using it for records so…" but Lela couldn't really think of a good way to finish that sentence.

"Do you even own any books Lela?" CheeChee asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Yeah," Lela scoffed. "Of course."

"Really? Where?" CheeChee asked, a teasing smile curling at the edge of her lips as she dipped one of her eyebrows.

"Not up here, I have some downstairs," Lela explained.

"So you don't have any books in your room?" Coral asked.

"And you do?" Lela shot back.

"Actually, I do," Coral said. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I think I have one," Lela said, moving away from the book-case and moving over to her bed. She lifted up the bed-skirt and took a large, leather-bound book out.

"What is it?" CheeChee asked.

"It's a book," Lela replied, confused as to why it wasn't obvious.

"I know it's a book, but what book is it?" CheeChee clarified.

"It's a fairytale book," Lela explained, setting the large book onto her bed.

"A fairytale book?" Giggles asked, looking over her shoulder at her three friends on Lela's bed.

"Yeah, didn't you ever read fairytales when you were a kid?" Lela asked.

"Of course," Giggles answered. "Who didn't?"

"I remember I used to love the story of Snow White," Lela said, carefully turning the thick parchment pages of the book and admiring the inked drawings.

"I don't know why but I loved The Princess and The Frog," CheeChee said, which was followed by one of her famous giggles.

"I remember that I pretty much knew every word of Cinderella," Struts confessed.

"And I wanted to read Rapunzel almost every night!" Giggles giggled.

"Oh, I want a fairytale ending," Lela sighed, clasping her hands together and twirling around the room, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well then I'd better go and give Tanner a heads up," Coral laughed.

"What about you Coral? Did you have a favourite fairytale?" Lela asked, turning to look at her friend.

"I don't know if this counts but I used to – well, I still do – love Romeo and Juliet," Coral answered.

"Huh?"

"What's that?"

Coral looked over to Struts and Giggles (the ones who had spoken) in shock. "You don't know the story of Romeo and Juliet?"

Struts and Giggles both shook their heads and when Coral looked over to Lela and CheeChee, they shook their heads too.

"William Shakespeare? The tale of love that was written in the stars but forbidden on the earth?" Coral tried, getting up from where she was sat on the edge of Lela's bed, hoping that at least one of them had heard of it.

But yet again, everyone shook their heads.

"It can't be that great if we've never heard of it," Struts said, popping a bubble with her bubblegum.

"But it's the greatest love story of all time!" Coral argued.

"What do you mean?" Giggles asked.

"It's love at first sight. When Romeo catches sight of Juliet at the Capulet ball," Coral explained, before launching into a quote from the story.

"O she doth teach the torches to burn bright

It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night

Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear;

Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear

So shows a snow dove trooping with crows

As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows

The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand

And touching hers, make blessed my rude hand

Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear it sight!

For I ne'er saw true beauty, 'til this night"

"I have no idea what any of that meant," Giggles confessed after a long pause.

"Well I give up then," Coral huffed, flopping back down on Lela's bed.

"How do you know all of that?" Lela asked Coral.

"Shakespeare is like the only smart thing I know, everything else is just impossible," Coral answered, sending Lela a smile when she'd finished talking.

"So do you have a favourite fairytale that isn't something we've never heard of?" CheeChee asked.

"I don't know, I guess I like Princess Fiona. I didn't really read and girly fairytales when I was little because Tanner didn't like them," Coral explained.

"That's understandable," Lela agreed.

"Ooh, I know a story that I really liked!" Coral cried, jumping off Lela's bed again in excitement.

"What?" Giggles asked whilst Struts started to braid her hair.

"Hercules," Coral answered.

"Ooh! I loved that story!" Struts exclaimed, letting go of Giggles' strands of hair and scurrying over to Coral.

"Hercules is not a fairytale," Lela protested, frowning at Coral and Struts.

"Yeah, I've never even heard of it," Giggles added.

"I don't care, it was one of my favourite stories," Coral said.

"It was a pretty awesome story," Struts agreed.

"Nope, it doesn't count," Lela sniffed, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Well, I've never heard it so how does the story go?" CheeChee said, crawling on Lela's bed over to where Struts and Coral were stood.

Struts and Coral looked across at each other. They'd never been the best of friends, but at least they didn't hate each other. So they mentally agreed that they were not going to just tell the story. They were going to sing it.

**I hope you liked it!**

**First of all I'd just like to say thank you for all of the support I've had for this story already. It means so much!**

**And secondly, since this chapter was mainly about everyone discussing their favourite fairytales, let me know what yours is!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	3. The Gospel Truth

**Hello! **

**How have you been? **

**I'm updating a little bit earlier today because I'm going to a friend's house in a few hours. But I still wanted to update the story. **

**Another thing that I want to tell you about is that I've been nominated for another award in RossLynch4ever's Teen Beach ****Movie Fanfiction Awards. Apparently Coral and Butchy were nominated for the best OC couple. That just blows my mind! I can't believe it! Please go and check it out and vote for who you want to win!**

**Anyway, here's chapter three!**

"The story of Hercules is a tale from Greek mythology and was told by the muses," Coral began, animating her gestures to make it more interesting.

"They were the goddesses of the arts and the proclaimers of heroes," Struts continues.

"Heroes like Hercules," Coral explained.

"Honey, you mean Hunkules! I'd like to make some sweet music-" Struts interrupted, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Struts, 1. You've got Rascal. And 2. He's a fictional character," Giggles cut in, giving her friend a disapproving look.

Struts just rolled her eyes and let Coral continue to speak. "Our story actually begins long before Hercules. Many aeons ago."

"What's an aeon?" CheeChee asked.

"Ssh, it doesn't matter," Coral replied, trying to surpress her smile.

Whilst Coral was speaking, Struts was humming behind her, the music building too.

Coral: "Aaaahh

Back when the world was new

The planet earth was down on its luck.

And everywhere gigantic brutes, called Titans, ran amok."

Struts: "It was a nasty place

There was a mess wherever you stepped.

Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept."

Struts & Coral: "And then along came Zeus!"

Coral: "He hurled his thunderbolt"

Struts & Coral: "He zapped!"

Struts: "Locked those suckers in a vault"

Struts & Coral: "They're trapped!

And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks

And that's the gospel truth!

The guy was too type A to just relax"

"And that's the world's first dish," Coral finished, her hands on her hips, a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, you getting all of this CheeChee?" Struts asked, smiling just as much as Coral was.

"Yeah," CheeChee replied.

"What about you two?" Struts tried, looking over to Lela and Giggles. But they both ignored her and turned their noses up. "Well we'll just have to try harder," Struts continued, turning back towards Coral. They both grinned before starting to sing again.

Struts & Coral: "Zeus tamed the globe whilst still in his youth

Though, Honey, it may seem imposs'ble

That's the gospel truth"

Struts and Coral were not satisfied with Giggles and Lela's response to their efforts, so they decided to turn it up a notch. Dancing was sure to make them pay attention.

Struts & Coral: "On Mount Olympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth.

Ooooh

Though, Honey, it may seem imposs'ble

That's the gospel truth"

Struts and Coral were dancing in perfect synchronization, as if this had all been planned. It was nothing elaborate, but it looked pretty good for what it was.

But that was the end of their first song, so now was the time for their explanations.

"So Zeus ended up marrying a goddess," Coral started.

"Her name was Hera and she was the goddess of marriage," Struts explained.

"And they had a baby named Hercules, who had super strength and would be air to the throne as King of the Gods," Coral said.

"Guys, just stop, there's no point in explaining it all, no one cares," Giggles huffed, flicking a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I care," CheeChee said, sticking up for her friends.

"It's not even a proper story. There isn't even a villain," Lela sneered.

"Every fairytale needs a villain," Giggles pointed out.

"Well, if you would listen then we'll get to the part about the villain," Struts snapped.

This shut Lela and Giggles up as they sat on Lela's bed and sulked.

"Now," Struts continued, "Hades was ruler of the Underworld. The Underworld is the place where everyone's soul goes when they die."

"So basically he's ruler of the dead," Coral explained.

"But Hades was not satisfied with his role, he wanted Zeus' position. King of the Gods. So when he found out that instead of him being next in line, Hercules was, he wasn't very happy."

"And if there's one god you don't want to get steamed up, it's Hades," Coral said.

"Because he had an evil plan," Struts added. "Take it away Coral," she added. Because, frankly, Struts couldn't reach the notes to sing this song, so she was they back up vocals.

Coral: "He ran The Underworld

But thought the dead were dull and uncouth

He was as mean as he was ruthless and that's the gospel truth

He had a plan to shake things up

And that's the gospel truth"

"So he sent his sidekicks to go and make Hercules drink a potion to make him a mortal and then kill him," Struts said.

"Why did Hercules have to be a mortal?" CheeChee asked.

"Because you can't kill a god," Coral explained.

"And, to Zeus and Hera's dismay, they succeeded," Struts continued.

"But there was still hope," Coral cut in.

"Because to become a full mortal, Hercules needed to drink every last drop of the potion."

"And he didn't," Coral said.

"So he wasn't dead, but he was a mortal. Which meant he could never return to Mount Olympus with the Gods and Goddesses," Struts explained.

Coral: "Young Herc was mortal now

But since he did not drink the last drop

He still retained his god-like strength, so thank his lucky star!"

Struts: "But Zeus and Hera wept

Because their son could never come home

They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar

Though Hades' horrid plan

Was hatched before Herc cut his first tooth

The boy grew stronger every day

And that's the gospel truth"

"And from there Hercules learns he's the son of Zeus and goes on a quest to regain his status as a God," Coral finished.

"Sounds great," CheeChee smiled.

"It still doesn't count," Lela huffed, but couldn't resist a small smile.

Giggles and Lela couldn't stay mad at their friends for long.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry it was a bit boring, but hopefully the next chapters will be better. They get the story moving again.**

**I'm almost finished reading through Paper Flowers so I might be able to post a chapter on Tuesday, but if I don't then you'll know why. I'll still be posting on Friday as always though. **

**The song I used is called The Gospel Truth 1, 2 & 3 and they are from Hercules!**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you always manage to put a smile on my face. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	4. Lela's Fairy Godmother

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter on Tuesday, I was really busy because it was my first day back at school. But I'm back to posting a new chapter every Tuesday and Friday again now!**

**In the past week I went to go and see a film called If I Stay and I loved it! I didn't think that it was going to be as good as it was but I really enjoyed it and I now want to read the book.**

**I also auditioned for my school's play today so I'm hoping that I didn't do too badly, I'm not hoping for anything great though. I'm not the best singer after all :/**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Sorry it's a bit short!**

A little later on and Struts, Giggles, CheeChee and Coral were all lounging on Lela's bed, gossiping about anything and everything.

But Lela's was pouring over her fairy-tale book, reminiscing over the worn pages.

"And Jody was totally giving Penny the evil eye-" Struts droned, boring Coral out of her mind. So she started having a separate conversation with Giggles.

As Lela was flicking through the last few pages of the book, she found that they were empty.

"That's strange," she said to herself.

"What was that Lela?" Giggles asked, having heard Lela mumbling to herself.

"Nothing," Lela replied.

She continued to stare at the blank pages. Why were there so many of them?

At last, she reached the last page and saw that it was loose. So, very gently, she separated it from the book.

As she turned it over, she saw that there was some writing on the back.

_If a fairy-tale life is what you seek_

_Your woes can be solved with a careful tweak_

___If your perfect ending is out of reach_

_The solution to this I will now teach_

_Your wish will come with a heavy price_

_To earn a distant dream you must think twice_

_Friendship and trust will indeed partake_

_For a dream is a wish for your heart to make_

_So when you heart yearns for perfection, a__nd rejects the strife_

_You must make that connection, w__ith another way of life_

_So take my advice and recite this rhyme_

_And if successful you'll hear a bell's chime_

Lela frantically turned the piece of paper over in her hands. It definitely had not been there before.

"But…but…I don't-" Lela stumbled over her words, her eyes flitting over the words again and again.

"Lela, what's wrong?" Struts asked, noticing how flustered Lela was.

"Um…nothing, it's fine. Everything's…fine," Lela sighed, trying to calm down a bit.

Struts, CheeChee, Giggles and Coral just stared at Lela for a few seconds before going back to their conversations.

Lela's mind was whirring by now. What exactly would happen if she did say the words? But did she have enough bravery to do so?

She laid the fairytale book onto the table of her dressing table, in front of the mirror, and spread the extra page in front of her. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on her hands, deciding what to do.

A fairytale ending. What would that secure?

Before she knew what she was doing, Lela was holding the piece of paper again and quietly reciting the lines.

"A fairy-tale life is what I seek

My woes can be solved with a careful tweak

But my perfect ending is out of reach

The solution to this I will now preach

My wish will come with a heavy price

To earn my distant dream I must think twice

Friendship and trust will indeed partake

For a dream is a wish for my heart to make

So now that my heart yearns for perfection, and rejects all strife

I am making the connection, with another way of life

I've taken the advice to recite this rhyme

And if this is successful I'll hear a bell's chime."

As Lela spoke, the mirror in front of her began to glow a sluggish green colour, the shade intensifying as the speech came to an end.

There was a blast of warm air and a light tinkling sound of bells.

"It worked," Lela breathed, not knowing whether to be excited and nervous.

Behind the glass in the mirror, a haunting amethyst purple smoke was starting to swirl around, and Lela's reflection had disappeared.

Lela tapped the glass, a feeling that this probably wasn't going to end well growing in the pit of her stomach.

After the tapping, a figure started to appear on the other side of the mirror. The figure was a woman with a muted pea green coloured skin and a sweep of silvery hair. The lady was quite stocky and a little on the pudgy side, but she could only be seen from the abdomen up.

"Dear child, tapping won't make me come any sooner," the woman cooed, running a hand through her short hair.

Lela didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"Can you speak child? I don't have much time you know," the woman carried on.

Lela nodded and gulped, what was she supposed to say to a lady in her mirror.

"Well would you care to tell me your name? It's the least you can do after you summoned me," the lady droned.

"I'm Lela…Do you have a name?"

"In fact I do. I'm Celeste, you're personal…fairy godmother," Celeste said, but she didn't really think that 'fairy godmother' was the right term. Her twisted grin showed that she wasn't so sure too.

Lela was feeling a little wary at this point, not realising what she had gotten herself into.

"So if you are who you say you are, then what are you going to do?" Lela asked.

"Well you should know my dear, you did tell me what you wanted," Celeste pointed out.

"You mean the rhyme thing?" Lela said, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"But of course," Celeste clucked. "So, you want a fairytale ending?"

"Well…I…erm…" Lela stumbled over her words, not so sure on her decision any more.

"You did agree after all," Celeste prompted.

Lela heaved a sigh and with a heavy heart, nodded her head.

"Great. I'll just work some of my magic and that'll be sorted right away," Celeste babbled.

"Really? It's that simple?" Lela asked.

"Of course not!" Celeste cried, before breaking into a cackle that sounded like shattering glass.

Lela winced at the sound and her own gullibility.

"Why don't you take a look at the rhyme you read and see if you can figure it out," Celeste suggested.

Lela scanned her eyes over the piece of parchment paper.

"My wish will come with a heavy price, and then something about friendship and trust," Lela said.

"Good," Celeste praised.

"So what's the heavy price, and what do my friends have to do with it?" Lela asked, glancing over her shoulder at her friends. They were so engrossed in their conversations, they hadn't even noticed the ghostly figure in Lela's mirror.

"The price for a wish is…" Celeste paused to think, tapping a fat finger against her chin, "a voice."

**I hope you liked it!**

**I liked the chapter more when I wrote it but oh well. :/**

**I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know what you think of the story so far!) but I have to thank everyone who reviews, reads this story and sends me PMs.**

**You really are amazing!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	5. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Hello! **

**Here's the first update on a Tuesday! Yay!**

**Here's chapter five!**

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. A voice?" Lela asked.

"Now, now, let's not rush things. I'm only doing this to help you," Celeste sympathised. "I've done it many times before."

"You've done this before?" Lela questioned.

"My dear, sweet, child. It's what I do. It's what I live for," Celeste exaggerated. "To help unfortunate folk, like yourself." Celeste gestured to Lela as she spoke, leaving Lela feeling a little uncomfortable. "Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Celeste let her lips curl into another one of her devilish grins before starting to sing.

Celeste: "I'll admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light and made a switch

True? Yes"

Celeste leered at Lela through the glass. Lela shuddered, thanking her stars that there was a sheet of glass keeping them both apart.

Celeste: "And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed"

With a flick of her hand, a wisp of dusky pink smoke rose from the palm of Celeste's palm. Lela was stunned, she didn't realise she'd been holding her breath until her lungs began to burn.

Celeste was wallowing in Lela's astonishment though. It was actually quite funny to see the girl suffer.

Celeste: "And here lately, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and depressed

Pathetic"

Celeste rolled eyes her on the last word, remembering all of the nervous 'customers' she had come to know.

Celeste: "Poor unfortunate souls

In pain"

When she sung her last line she twisted her hand a little and a wisp of purple smoke transformed into the ghost of a sad teenage boy.

Celeste: "In need"

This time, she flicked her hand and a girl appeared from the smoke. Much like Celeste, she was a little on the larger side.

Celeste: "This one longing to be thinner"

Celeste gestured to the large girl.

Celeste: "That one wants to get the girl"

Celeste pointed to the boy when she sang.

Celeste: "And do I help them?"

She clicked her fingers and with a flash, the boy grew much more handsome and the girl now had a figure to die for.

Celeste flashed another of her 'smiles'.

Celeste: "Yes indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls"

Now the two ghostly, purple people were hugging each other, a look of pure love in their eyes.

Celeste: "So sad

So true

They come crying for attention

Shouting 'spells, Celeste, please!'

And I help them

Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals"

As Celeste sang, she twirled her hand for a second and the couple returned to their previous states and disappeared from sight.

Celeste: "Yes, I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls"

Lela really wasn't sure about going through with this any more. But would she be able to back out? She didn't think so.

"Now, here's the deal," Celeste started, drawing Lela back in. "I'll grant you a spell that will put you into a fairytale to get your happy ending."

"But what about my friends, can they come too?" Lela asked.

"If you wish, they can have their tales too," Celeste said, sounding bored by the fact that Lela didn't just want everything for herself.

Lela looked over her shoulder at her friends, not knowing whether she should call them over or not.

"Now listen," Celeste commanded, "this is important." Lela's attention was now fully focused on the lady where her reflection should be.

"Before your friends have gone through one fairytale each, you will have to have found the solution to your own fairytale ending. Not just any ending, a happy one. One that will make your heart soar and will make your life feel complete," Celeste explained.

Lela was hanging on every word, back to being intrigued again.

"Now, if you do find out the reason by the time your friends have gone through their tales too, you can keep your happy ending. But if you don't, then you go back to your life now. And your life will be a misery," Celeste boomed.

By this point Struts, CheeChee, Coral and Giggles had definitely noticed Celeste in the mirror. But it was still oblivious to them what she was doing there. And how she got there in the first place.

"Um, Lela?" Struts called out, catching her friend's attention.

Lela turned around, looking slightly guilty.

"You care to tell us who the freak in your mirror is?" Coral suggested, motioning towards the dressing table mirror.

"Feisty," Celeste noted, looking Coral up and down before she continued to speak. "I'm Celeste. I'm here to grant Lela's wish."

"Lela's wish?" Giggles questioned.

"Yes, for her own fairytale ending," Celeste explained.

The four friends all started nervously whispering to each other.

"Don't worry, you'll get your own turn at getting into a fairytale," Celeste cooed to the four teens in the corner of the room. "So," she continued, turning back to Lela. "Do we have a deal?"

"If I get a happy ending, I won't be able to go back to the beach. I'll never see Tanner or Butchy or Mack again," Lela sighed.

"Oh, and there is one catch. We were discussing it earlier. The subject of payment," Celeste chortled.

"Payment? What are you expecting, some sort of tip?" Coral scoffed, earning a giggle from Giggles herself.

Celeste didn't say anything, just glared at Coral. Although Coral was mainly quite tough for a surfer, Celeste's stare still made her shrink back a little.

"Lela, you can't get something for nothing you know," Celeste carried on.

"But I don't have anything to give-" Lela started.

"I'm not asking for much," Celeste cut in, silencing Lela. "Just a token, really. Hardly anything. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is, your voice."

"My voice?" Lela asked, holding her hands up to her throat defensively.

"That's right. Well, it doesn't have to be yours. You could always sacrifice a friend if that needs to be done," Celeste chuckled, her gaze drifting over to the four girls in the corner of the room.

"Is that where the friendship part comes in?" Lela stammered.

"Indeed it is my dear," Celeste congratulated. "There'll be no more: talking, singing…zip!" Celeste mimed pulling a zip across her lips after she spoke.

"But if one of us gives up our voice, we won't be able to use it back in reality?" Lela checked.

"That's right, but if you succeed, then you'll have true love and happiness," Celeste countered.

"Lela, just leave it. You don't need true love and happiness from some witch," CheeChee comforted.

"Yeah, you've got Tanner," Giggles agreed.

"Leave the girl to make her own decisions," Celeste ordered, a slight chuckle following shortly after. "Life's full of tough choices Lela, isn't it?"

"But without my voice, how could I-" Again, before Lela could finish her sentence, Celeste cut in.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Celeste cackled.

Celeste: "The men don't really like a lot of blabber. They think a girl who gossips is a bore."

Struts crossed her arms over her chest in protest, knowing that Celeste's last comment was aimed at her.

Celeste: "Yes for boys it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word.

And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?

Come on! They're not all that impressed with conversation"

As Celeste sang, she started emptying small vials of liquid into a big pot that was just in Lela's view at the bottom of the mirror.

Celeste: "True gentlemen avoid it when they can"

When the liquids mixed, it sent a cloud of light blue smoke spilling out from behind the mirror and into Lela's room.

Lela would have screamed if she could find the will to do so. For now she was too stunned to even move.

Celeste: "But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue that gets the man"

When she mentioned the word tongue, she dropped one into the cauldron before her, making CheeChee feel a little queasy.

Celeste: "Come on you poor unfortunate soul!"

Another large cloud of smoke filled the room, along with a crashing sound.

Celeste: "Go ahead

Make your choice!"

Celeste was practically screaming at Lela now, overwhelming her a great deal.

Celeste: "I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just a voice!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad

But true

If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll"

As Celeste sang, she conjured up a scroll of parchment and passed it through the mirror glass to Lela. The piece of paper was basically proof that Lela had chosen to do this on her own, if she chose to sign it.

Celeste: "Look here I've think we've got her girls!"

Celeste was looking over at the shocked girls in the corner, knowing perfectly well that they didn't want their friend to go through with the decision.

"Lela," CheeChee called out, grabbing the attention of Lela as she grabbed the pen. "You don't have to go through with this."

"Everything's fine the way it is," Struts agreed.

"Plus, think of what Butchy would say if he found out about this," Coral said.

This comment stopped Lela in her tracks. What would Butchy think of her wanting to change her life. He'd probably think she was selfish.

But did she care what her older brother thought? No. Just because he was older, didn't mean he could boss her around. She was free to make her own choices.

And the fact that angered Lela more than anything was that Coral had brought her brother up in this situation. Did Coral think that Lela wouldn't go through with this because her brother wouldn't approve?

Well if she did, she was wrong. And she should be taught a lesson. Lela wasn't controlled by anyone but herself.

Lela grabbed the pen again and moved the paper towards her.

Celeste: "The boss is on a role!"

Celeste's face was a picture of glee. She'd manipulated Lela into believing her over her own friends.

Celeste: "This poor

Un-fortunate

Soul!"

Lela signed her name with a flourish and where she had to write the name of whose voice was to be taken, she didn't write her own. She wrote Coral's.

**I hope you liked it!**

**The song I used is called Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid. I didn't include the whole song in this chapter because if I did then it would be way too long, so it continues in the next chapter. **

**I did base this chapter on the scene from The Little Mermaid when Ursula takes Ariel's voice because it portrays the moments quite well.**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know if you play a musical instrument. I play the piano!) I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you always manage to brighten my day! :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	6. The Terms Of Payment

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm really good but I have a load of homework to get done this weekend.**

**Here's chapter six!**

The scroll rolled itself up and flew through the mirror, into Celeste's hands. The fact that the paper had just moved through a sheet of glass made Lela let out a little squeak of shock.

As Celeste's eyes scanned the paper, her lips curled into her devilish smile. This very look made Lela's stomach twist into a mess of knots and gave her an uneasy feeling.

A deep chuckle passed Celeste's lips, sending a shiver up Lela's spine.

"I see that you didn't want to sacrifice your own voice," Celeste said, her voice deep and sluggish.

Lela looked down at her lap, instantly regretting her decision.

"Good choice though, I can definitely put Coral's voice to use."

"You put my voice down?" Coral sounded mad like Lela had expected, but still more hurt than anything.

Lela bit her lip. The fact that Coral was more upset than angry feel so much worse. She turned around and looked over at her friends, a pang of guilt shooting through her.

Giggles, Struts and CheeChee were all standing beside Coral, defending her but at the same time holding her back.

"Lela, I thought you were a better friend than something like that," Struts began before Lela interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Lela burst into sobs and buried her head in her hands. The sobs jerking through her body, the guilt overwhelming her.

"Lela, don't listen to them. You did the right thing, it made you happy," Celeste comforted.

"Does she look happy to you?!" Giggles retorted, motioning to Lela, who was bawling her eyes out.

"You just enjoyed taking advantage of her," Struts added.

"And now someone's got to pay for it!" CheeChee cried, grabbing onto Coral's arm protectively.

But just as Coral opened her mouth to say something, a wisp of olive-green smoke flew from Celeste's palm and struck the four girls.

Lela looked up at the last moment, only to see her friends get hit with the spell. She was too shocked and upset to do anything so she just kind of wailed and flung herself at them. But that didn't really go anything and she just ended up in a sobbing heap on the floor.

Struts, Giggles, Coral and CheeChee were all attempting to make their way over to the mirror Lela was previously sat at, but they seemed to be slowing down. Their movements were stiffening and taking up a lot more effort, it was as if they were turning to stone.

And after a few more steps, the four girls were frozen on the spot. They couldn't move, they couldn't say anything and they couldn't take in anything that was happening.

Lela eventually picked herself up off the floor and saw her friends in the state they were in.

"Oh no," she gasped, her voice no bigger than a whisper.

The four girls were all frozen in a mid-run position, it looked as if they could fall over if your touched them.

"Guys, I'm so sorry," Lela sobbed, getting up and making her way over to them. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Lela, Dear, they can't hear you," Celeste said.

"Why not? What have you done?" Lela cried, her sadness turning to anger in a second.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady, I am only trying to help you," Celeste bit back, showing that Lela hadn't fazed her at all.

"You didn't answer my question," Lela argued, trying to keep her voice steady but not succeeding.

Celeste cleared her throat and sent a stern look at Lela before speaking again. "They were not helping with the situation."

"That's not telling me what you did to them," Lela said through gritted teeth, the tears still spilling from her eyes.

"I put them under a spell, it can be removed very simply," Celeste sighed, a bored tone warping her words.

"Then remove it," Lela ordered, her voice shaking even more.

"Well that would speed things up wouldn't it," Celeste chuckled, the deep laugh that was dripping with evil.

Celeste opened the palm of her hand and the green smoke was drawn from the four girls and back to Celeste.

Lela slumped back on the seat in front of the mirror, clearly relieved about her friends. But when she looked back at them, they didn't look right.

Struts, Giggles, Coral and CheeChee were all just stood in a line, not making any effort to move.

"Now, are we ready to continue?" Celeste cooed.

Lela just nodded, hoping that whatever was going to happen next would make this be over sooner.

Celeste cleared her throat again and started to sing a spell.

Celeste: "Beluga sevruga

Come winds of the Caspian Sea

Larynges glaucitis

Et max laryngitis

La voce to me"

"Now sing," Celeste commanded, looking over at Coral.

Lela turned around, praying that Coral wouldn't agree to it. Lela knew Coral and how stubborn she could be. But to Lela's surprise Coral stepped forward a slight smile on her otherwise solemn face.

As she sang a simple melody with a series of 'ah's, a wisp of green smoke stretched out from the mirror and split into a pair of hands.

Lela's hands flew to her mouth and she had to steady herself, because if she didn't then she would probably have fallen off her chair.

Coral continued to sing as the smoke hands moved to her throat. They closed around Coral's throat and drew out a golden, glowing, ball of light, which Lela quickly realised was Coral's voice. The golden orb continued to emit the sounds of Coral's singing, but her mouth didn't move to make the notes.

The green smoke was sucked back into the mirror, taking the glowing ball with it. Celeste's lips curled, her eyes darkening and her eyebrows dipping down.

"Good luck," she chuckled, her voice deep and thick like treacle. And in a flash she was gone, the mirror turned back to normal and Lela saw her blotchy, tear-stained face again.

Struts, Giggles, Coral and CheeChee seemed to be out of their trance and were looking very confused.

"Huh?" Giggles mumbled.

"I don't understand what-" CheeChee trailed off.

Coral tried to speak but a gaspy-croak was all that could pass her lips.

"What just-" Struts sighed, her eye lids starting to droop.

"Um…guys," Lela stuttered, her voice shaking with nervousness as she looked over at her friends.

And then all four of the dropped to the floor.

Lela screamed. What else could she do? She was so emotionally drained she couldn't think straight.

She just wished that Butchy was here to fix this. He was her big brother, he'd know what to do. But he was staying at Lugnut's house, so no one was there to help her.

Lela ran over to the four girls laid on the floor, sinking to her knees once she reached them.

"No, no, no, no, no," she kept repeating to herself, the words running together and getting faster as she panicked more.

The girls were all out cold, not seeming like they were going to wake up soon.

A thought crept into her mind, a thought that made her feel numb just thinking about it. What if they were dead? Lela raced to check each of the girls' pulses as the horror of what could be reality washed over her. Luckily, they all had steady heart beats, proving that they were just unconscious.

But what had happened to them? What had Celeste done? Celeste. Spell. Fairytale book. The answer had to be in the fairytale book.

Lela got up and hurried over to her dressing table, frantically flipping through the pages. But no answer was found. When she reached the part of the book where the empty pages started, she stopped. Something was wrong. At the edges of the paper, thin black lines were drawing themselves onto the page, slowly starting to create a picture.

Lela had to bite her lip to stop her from crying out in surprise. She reached out her shaking hand and as soon as her finger touched the page, a breeze swept through the room.

Lela whipped her head around to see what was going on, but when her she caught sight of herself in the mirror again a whole new sense of shock hit her.

The ends of her hair were changing colour. Some parts were turning a bright red, some a deep blue and some a sunny yellow. The colour was creeping up her locks of hair until it eventually stopped just before it reached her shoulders.

Not believing it was real, Lela sat on the stool at her dressing table, repeatedly running her fingers through her hair. In the mirror, Lela caught sight of her friends again and the panic came back.

Even though they weren't awake, their hair had changed colour too. Lela returned to her friends' sides and inspected their hair. Struts' hair was tipped with a shade of pale blue. The ends of Giggles' hair was a pretty lilac colour. CheeChee's hair was a light, pastel green at the ends. And the bottom of Coral's hair was a deep emerald-green colour.

"Oh," Lela choked, feeling the tears start to spill from her eyes again. Even though she knew that her friends probably couldn't hear her, she still had to say something. "Guys, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this…"

But a weird sensation was coming over Lela, sort of like her whole body was going to sleep bit by bit. She'd never felt so relaxed in her life. But how was this happening when she'd been bawling her eyes out only moments ago.

Then everything blacked out.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I used the end of Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid in this chapter. I don't know why but I really love that song!**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know what your favourite song at the moment is) I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all wonderful! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	7. Brady's Movie Morning

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm feeling great because some of my favourite authors on the website are starting to update their stories again! Yay!**

**Here's chapter seven!**

Mack was sat upstairs in her room on her phone, waiting for a knock on door she knew came every Saturday morning at exactly 10:37am. She knew Brady, and Brady had a tendency to be late.

Sure enough, at exactly 10:37am, a knock echoed through the beach hut from the front door.

"Mack, Brady's here," Mack's grandfather called from his workshop.

Mack bounced off her bed and bounded down the stairs, a wide grin spread across her face as she skidded to a halt in front of the door. She turned the handle and there was Brady, leaning against the door frame checking his phone.

"Hey Mack," Brady smiled, looking up and pocketing his phone. That was one of the many things Mack loved about Brady. He'd always put away his phone and make an effort to talk to her, to prove that she was more important to him than anything his phone.

"Hi," Mack greeted, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "You're not getting any quicker," she teased as she showed Brady inside.

"I'm sorry, I had to wait for the babysitter for Saffron and Garrett," Brady apologised, referencing his little brother and sister.

"Stop making excuses," Mack giggled, lighting punching his arm.

Brady smiled at her as they walked into the living room.

"Hey Brady," Mack's grandfather called from his workshop.

"Hey there Pops," Brady called, using the nickname he had given Mack's grandfather.

"So what are we doing this time?" Mack asked Brady. Saturday morning was when Mack and Brady hung out and did something together that wasn't surfing. It was one of their many silly little traditions.

"I think that it's time for another of Brady's Movie Mornings," Brady exclaimed, animating his actions and talking like a game-show host.

Mack played along, cheering from her seat. "What are we watching then?" Mack asked, after her cheering had subsided.

"Well what ever you want, I was thinking Transformers," Brady said, holding the DVD he'd picked up from the shelf.

"No," Mack groaned.

"What? Are you not in the mood for battling robot cars?" Brady asked, failing to keep a serious expression.

Mack shook her head, biting her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"How about..." Brady started, scanning the shelf to find another film. "Harry Potter?"

"What?" Mack huffed, clearly not happy with her boyfriend's choice.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't want to be a wizard Mack?" Brady cried in mock disbelief, putting on a British accent to try and make her laugh.

"Yep," Mack nodded, a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

"You really don't want to go to Hogwarts?" Brady asked, sending Mack a quizzical look.

"I doubt there'd be anywhere to surf at Hogwarts," Mack said matter-of-factly.

"But there's quidditch," Brady tried.

"Would you honestly rather play quidditch over going surfing?" Mack asked, raising an eyebrow at Brady.

Brady paused a moment, considering the idea before replying. "Good point." Brady replaced the DVD and began to search the shelf once more. "How about...The Hunger Games?"

As Brady started to take the box out, Mack interrupted him. "Are you kidding me?" Mack knew Brady, and she knew when he was lying. She knew which movie he wanted to watch.

Brady raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, a smile trying to creep onto his face as he replaced the DVD. "What do you want to watch then?"

"I want to watch what you want to watch," Mack said.

"And what's that?"

"Wet Side Story."

"Now you're talking," Brady grinned, grabbing the box and putting the film into the machine.

Brady sat down on the sofa next to Mack and wrapped his arm around her. Mack snuggled up to Brady and they started to watch the film.

Everything was like it normally was, the surfers were singing surf crazy and running around like they'd had 20 coffees. But when they ran into Big Momma's and the bikers arrived, things started to go wrong.

The scenes kept skipping, for no reason. But it always skipped in the same sequence.

"Brady, what's going on with the movie?" Mack asked a little cautiously.

"I don't know, shall I go and take it out?" Brady replied.

"Wait, it keeps repeating itself," Mack suggested.

So they watched the scenes, a word being said in each.

"Guys," Tanner said.

Then the scene skipped to Seacat, "we need."

Then Coral spoke, "your."

"Help," Lela said after the scene changed yet again.

"Please," Giggles' line came next.

"Come," it was Butchy's turn now.

"Fast," Lugnut was the last to speak before the cycle started again.

Mack had been writing down everything that was said and she'd eventually gotten the full message.

"What does it say?" Brady asked.

"Guys we need your help, please come fast," Mack recited, her eyes scanning the page as she read.

"Do you think this is real?" Brady asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that they need our help?"

"Do you want to find out?"

Mack and Brady just looked at each other before they switched off the TV and made a break for the door.

"Where are you two going? I thought you were watching a movie," Mack grandfather asked, confused by the teens' sudden change of heart.

"We just decided that we'd rather catch some waves," Mack said, hoping to ease her grandfather's mind. "We'll be back soon."

"Ok, have fun," Mack's grandfather chuckled, going back to working on a board.

As soon as they stepped out the door, Mack grabbed her family's board and tucked it under her arm before she grabbed Brady's hand.

"Let's go rescue our friends from the 1960's," Mack sighed.

"That is the strangest sentence I have ever heard," Brady teased, earning an eye roll from Mack before they made there way to the ocean.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry this chapter was a little bit short.**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know what your dream career would be. I really want to be a dentist.) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all incredible!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	8. Investigation

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I had my school's prize giving evening the other night and that was quite boring. But I've had a good day today so that's all that matters.**

**Here's chapter eight!**

Mack and Brady stumbled into Big Momma's, the salt water dripping off them and creating a small puddle on the floor.

"Mack?!" Tanner exclaimed, shocked at the sight of the two teens.

"Brady?!" Butchy said, matching Tanner's surprised tone.

"What's wrong?" Mack blurted, noticing everyone's serious faces.

"We need your help," Kiki explained, her expression like a cloudy day.

"Why, what happened?" Brady asked, worried by how sad everyone looked.

"We'll explain on the way," Tanner said, walking over the Mack and Brady. Seacat, Rascal, Butchy and Lugnut all followed too.

The seven teens all began walking to Lela and Butchy's house while Butchy explained what had happened.

"So I stayed over at Lugnut's house last night, but this morning I realised that I'd left my hair gel at home, so I went to get it. While I was there I decided to check on the girls because they were being unusually quiet."

During the time Butchy was talking, they'd reached Lela and Butchy's house. Butchy opened the door and everyone walked inside. They made their way upstairs and over to Lela's room.

"So I went to go and check on them," Butchy continued as he started to turn the door handle. "And this is what I see."

The door creaked open and everyone's eyes fell upon the five girls passed out on the floor.

"Oh," was all Mack could say.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Brady asked.

"No, we just know that they're unconscious," Tanner answered.

Everyone made their way over to the sleeping girls, each trying to think of their own solution.

"So you don't know anything?" Brady checked, sitting on the edge of Lela's bed.

"Nope," Seacat said, flopping down on the carpet so he was sat beside CheeChee. His eyes drifted to her face and he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Normally she was always caked in makeup with her hair almost catching the ceiling fans and her tough, biker demeanour followed her everywhere. So it was nice to see her bare-faced with her hair tumbling over her shoulders, looking more relaxed than Seacat had ever seen her. But he loved her with all of his heart, no matter what she looked like.

"I just walked in this morning," Butchy added, leaning against Lela's wardrobe and nudging Coral's side lightly with his foot. Upon Butchy's touch her head rolled to the side, so it looked like she was facing him. For a second Butchy thought she was waking up. He sat down next to her and held her hand, praying that her eye lids would flutter open and he'd see her blue eyes gazing up at him. Those wonderful blue eyes that made his brain turn to mush and made his heart beat so hard it felt like it wanted to break out of his chest. But he knew that wouldn't happen, because her fingers didn't close around his, they stayed limply at her side. Then something hit Butchy. This was probably the most romantic thing he'd done for Coral since the day she came back. They didn't really do romantic things, they weren't romantic people. But they liked it like that. At least, that's what Butchy thought.

"We're going to have to find someway to wake them up," Lugnut said, stating the obvious as usual. He stared at his feet and noticed that Giggles' hand was brushing against the toe of his sneaker. He knelt down next to her and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Lugnut noticed that her eye brows were slightly creased together, a rare thing for someone like Giggles. She was always so bubbly that it kind of made Lugnut happy to see her with the slightest hint of a frown on her face. It only made him love her more.

"But how are we going to do that?" Rascal asked, sitting beside his unconscious girlfriend. He picked up a strand of blue and brown hair and started to gently loop it around his fingers. Normally, Struts would probably bat his hand away or snap at him for messing up her hair, but now she didn't have the chance. Sometimes Rascal wondered if he was doing enough for Struts. He knew that sometimes she was crabby because her mother was getting on her nerves, she'd told him all about that. But deep inside Rascal feared that Struts didn't love him as much as he loved her. And he wanted Struts to prove him wrong.

"I don't know," Mack answered. She truly didn't have an answer.

"What happened to their hair?" Brady asked, just noticing the rainbow of hues that were attached to the girls' hair.

"I don't know, but I feel like it has something to do with Lela," Tanner huffed, sitting next to the suspect herself. Lela. Now, Tanner loved Lela with all of his heart, but he knew that she could be a bit ditzy at times. And the thought of dying her friends' hair wacky colours might have seemed a good idea in her mind. The very mind that thought of the craziest but most spontaneous and romantic situations Tanner had ever witnessed. But Tanner wouldn't have her any other way. Just the thought of her made his head spin and made it feel like he was filled with a thousand tiny butterflies. Without even realising it, his hand was placed on her shoulder. So he began to brush her ink black hair away from her face. The face that lit up the room when she smiled and the face that floated through his mind every night before he went to sleep. Tanner truly was head over heels in love with Lela, and he didn't care.

"Well, it's no use sitting around and waiting for an answer to show up. I'm going to investigate," Mack said, getting up from her space on Lela's bed and walking around the room.

Brady looked around the room and at all the guys with their girlfriends. Somehow he felt like he was intruding, so he went to go and help Mack.

After a few minutes of searching, Brady came across the dressing table. "Hey, what's this?"

"It's a book," Mack said, making her way over to Brady. "A fairytale book," she continued after she looked at the cover.

"Why would Lela have a fairytale book out?" Brady thought aloud.

By this point, Seacat, Butchy, Lugnut, Rascal and Tanner had all walked over to see what Mack and Brady were looking at.

"I'm not really sure," Mack answered, closing the book and picking it up.

She carried it over to Lela's bed and as everyone gathered around, she opened the book.

And as soon as the pages parted, darkness fell over everything.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then tell me who your favourite couple mentioned in this chapter is) I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all out of this world!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	9. Exploration

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm feeling pretty great but I haven't done anything extraordinary this since the last time I posted.**

**Here's chapter nine!**

Mack groaned as she regained consciousness, her eyes trying to adjust to her bright surroundings. What had happened? Had she blacked out?

She looked around and noticed that Brady was getting to his feet and Tanner was talking to Butchy.

When she tried to sit up she realised that she had been laid on a dusty dirt path, and that started to concern her.

Hadn't she just been in Lela's room? What had happened since then?

While she was thinking, Seacat, Lugnut and Rascal had woken up and were now talking to Tanner, Butchy and Brady.

"Hey Mack," Brady called, noticing that his girlfriend was awake. He went over and helped her up, checking she was alright whilst he did so.

"What happened?" Mack asked as she dusted herself off.

"We're not really sure," Tanner replied.

"What do you mean you're 'not sure'?" Mack demanded.

"We don't know what happened," Butchy answered.

"The last thing we all remember is you opening that book," Tanner added, motioning to the leather-bound fairytale book on the ground a few feet away.

Mack stared at the six boys in front of her, a little unsure about the thoughts that she was trying to process.

Eventually, she decided to go over to the book and see if her theories she was working on were correct.

"Well the reason we're here has to have something to do with the book then," Mack stated, picking up the book.

She began to flip through the pages, hoping that the answer would just pop out at her. But it didn't, there was no answer on any of the pages. Actually, there wasn't anything on any of the pages.

Brady went over to Mack because he saw that she was looking confused. "What's up Mack?"

"There isn't anything on the pages," Mack said, still trying make everything make sense.

"What? Let me see," Brady said, taking the book from her and scanning the pages.

"The whole book's empty?" Seacat questioned.

"Yeah," Brady replied, but was uncertain that he was correct.

Tanner was the next one to take the book and after quickly flicking through the pages, held the book upside down to see if any pages had fallen out.

"Where has all of the writing gone?" Tanner asked.

"The pages are still there but the writing has gone?" Butchy asked, taking the book from Tanner to see for himself.

"This day cannot get any weirder," Mack mumbled, hoping that no one would hear her.

"Wait, I found something!"

Butchy's exclamation caught everyone's attention and they all gathered around the story book.

"Look," he continued. "It's a map."

"A map of what?" Mack asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Butchy snapped.

The map showed a collection of different castles, forests and the coast line, all edged in bright colours.

After a short pause Mack spoke up again, taking charge of the situation as usual. "We should start walking, maybe we can find something."

"Sounds like a plan," Brady said.

However it didn't take much walking to find something.

The dirt path they were walking on ended about half a mile down, a large, crumbling stone wall blocking their way.

"What now?" Lugnut asked.

"Do you think that there's something behind it?" Rascal added.

"Well someone's gotta go and find out," Tanner said. Tanner, Brady, Butchy, Seacat, Lugnut and Rascal all looked at each other and then over to Mack, who stepped away, showing that it definitely wasn't going to be her.

And after many games of rock, paper, scissors, Butchy was the one climbing the wall.

"Can you see anything?" Brady called up to the biker.

"Not really," Butchy said.

"What do you mean not really? There must be something there," Mack barked, growing impatient.

"There's just a random well and – oh no."

"What's happened?" Seacat asked.

"Someone's coming," Butchy hissed, turning around as he spoke.

"Well then get down," Mack snapped, her frustration increasing by the second.

"Wait, they're coming outside," Butchy continued.

"Get off the wall then!" Mack snapped again, a little harsher this time.

"No way, what -" Butchy started, but interrupted himself by falling off the wall, onto the opposite side to his friends.

"Butchy, are you ok?" Brady asked after a pause, hoping for the best.

"Yeah, but you guys need to see this," Butchy said.

It took a while, but everyone eventually got over the wall.

"I thought you said someone was coming," Lugnut huffed as he dusted himself off.

"Someone was," Butchy said.

"Well where are they?" Lugnut demanded.

"We can't see them can we? We're surrounded by plants," Butchy argued.

"Arguing isn't going to help guys," Brady said, coming between the two bikers.

"Wait, I think I can see something," Tanner called, a few paces away from the others.

"What is it?" Seacat asked, walking over to where Tanner was stood.

The two surfers pushed the branches apart and broke through the foliage, stumbling onto the cobbled ground of a small court-yard.

"Can you guys see anything?" Mack called.

"Oh my-" Tanner started, completely ignoring Mack's comment.

"What is she-" Seacat carried on from Tanner's comment.

"What have you guys found?" Mack asked, making her way through the path the boys had cleared.

Brady, Rascal, Lugnut and Butchy followed closely behind, curious to see what had shocked the two surfers.

When everyone was stood in the courtyard, they just stopped and stared. Surely their eyes were deceiving them.

"Is that…" Rascal started.

"Lela?" Mack finished for him, not believing what she saw was true.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**I know I say this every chapter (If you're reading this then let me know what you think is going to happen in the next chapter) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all so wonderful!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	10. Lela Is Snow White?

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm not feeling very well because I have a really bad cold. But hopefully posting this chapter will cheer me up!**

**So here's chapter 10!**

Sure enough, there was Lela. She was perched on the lowest step of a set of stairs beside a small well, a bucket of water at her side and a scrubbing-brush in her hand.

"See, I told you there was a well," Butchy said, a nervous laugh following his sentence. His attempt at trying to break the tension didn't really go very well.

"What is she doing here?" Brady hissed.

"I don't know, maybe we can ask her if she knows anything," Mack suggested, cautiously stepping towards the raven haired girl.

The boys decided to follow Mack, hoping to get some answers on where they were.

"Why hasn't she noticed us yet?" Seacat thought aloud, since they were only a few paces from Lela.

"Um…Lela?" Mack greeted, hoping to catch the girl's attention.

But Lela didn't even acknowledge Mack's existence, she just kept scrubbing the stone.

"Sis," Butchy said, waving a hand in front of his sister's face. But yet again she didn't respond.

"I don't think she knows we're here," Brady said.

"So she can't see us?" Seacat checked.

"I don't think so," Brady said, waving his hand in front of Lela's face just to make sure.

"Why can't she see us?" Tanner asked.

"And what is he wearing?" Lugnut added.

"Wait, I think I know something that will help," Rascal started.

"What?" Mack demanded, a desperate edge to her voice as she whirled around to face the surfer.

"Mack, relax," Brady said, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe that book can tell us something," Rascal suggested.

Mack didn't have to think twice, she walked back through the trees to go and fetch the book she'd left there.

"I don't see how this is going to help," Mack said as she came back into view. "It was blank last time we looked at it."

But when Mack opened the book, words were starting to appear on the page, as if an invisible pen was writing the letters before her eyes.

Mack was so shocked she dropped the book and lightly kicked it away from her.

"What is it?" Seacat asked, picking up the book and opening it.

"Words were appearing on the pages," Mack said, stumbling over her words because she was still in shock.

"Oh…" Seacat trailed off, finding the page Mack was talking about.

"What do they say?" Tanner asked as everyone walked over to Seacat.

The colourful calligraphy on the page had finished being written, the page detailed with tiny inked drawings of forest animals.

"Once upon a time," Seacat started to recite. "There lived a lovely little princess named Lela. Her vain and wicked stepmother, the queen, feared that some day Lela's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid."

Everyone watched as Seacat turned the page, the words already there. "Each day the vain queen consulted her magic mirror, 'magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?'…and as long as the mirror answered, 'you're the fairest one of all,' Lela was safe from the queen's cruel jealousy."

"Oh my gosh," Mack uttered when Seacat finished speaking.

"But what does this mean?" Lugnut asked.

"It means that somehow Lela has messed up the stories from her story book and they're having to be retold again," Mack explained, her stress levels showing in the tone of her voice.

"How on earth did you work that out so quickly?" Brady asked as he stared at Mack in disbelief. However, Mack just returned his glance with an eye roll.

"But that doesn't explain why my sister is dressed like a rag and is scrubbing a random set of stairs," Butchy argued.

"Have you not realised yet?!" Mack almost screamed, not bothered about startling Lela because she knew that she couldn't hear her.

"No…" Butchy said, slowly stepping back along with Tanner, Rascal, Seacat and Lugnut.

"The stories are being recreated. Snow White was the first story, so Lela is playing Snow White's part in the story as it recreates itself," Mack explained.

"Lela's has gotten herself into a big mess this time," Tanner sighed, trying to process everything that had just been said.

"But what are we going to do now?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, that book has a lot of pages, there's probably a ton of stories in that book," Lugnut added.

"I guess we have to wait until all of the stories have been told again," Mack said.

"I have a feeling this is going to take a while," Seacat huffed.

"I have a feeling you're right," Butchy shot back, just as annoyed as Seacat was.

The teens' eyes fell back on Lela as she stood up and gently threw the contents of her wash bucket onto the stone steps, the doves around her scattering. She walked over to the small well, her bucket in hand, and began to hum a simple melody as she hauled the water up to her by the ropes. The doves gathered around her once again as she grabbed the bucket on the other end of the rope she was holding, a slight smile gracing her face.

"So we just watch as the story unfolds?" Brady asked Mack, taking a seat by on the mossy, cobbled ground.

"Yeah," Mack sighed, her eyes flitting back up to Lela as she began to talk.

"Wanna know a secret?" she asked, her voice light and airy as it passed her lips. But there was no one there she was talking to.

"Is she talking to us?" Seacat asked.

"No," Mack replied, but she wasn't positive that her answer was correct. "She can't see us."

"But then who is she-?" Rascal started.

"She's talking to the…birds," Tanner trailed off.

"Lela's finally cracked," Lugnut scoffed.

"My sister is talking to birds," Butchy thought out loud. "I never thought she'd actually-"

But Mack interrupted him before he could finish. "It's a fairytale. It's what people do, just go with it."

All Mack could think about was that she was going to be stuck with these idiots for who knows how long. And it didn't look like cooperating with them was going to get any easier.

"Promise not to tell?" Lela continued, obviously oblivious to her seven friends watching her.

Upon hearing Lela's voice again, the seven teens' heads all snapped back in her direction.

Lela: "We are standing by a wishing well

Make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do

And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true"

Lela's little melody was accompanied by the occasional crooning sound from the doves, all together creating quite a peaceful scene.

Lela: "I'm wishing"

And soon enough, as Lela tilted her head closer to the well, the phrase was echoed back.

(Echo): "I'm wishing"

The doves decided that now was a good point to flutter away, scattering themselves around the courtyard. But Lela kept singing, not phased in the slightest.

Lela: "For the one I love, to find me"

(Echo): "To find me"

Lela: "Today"

(Echo): "Today"

Lela: "I'm hoping"

(Echo): "I'm hoping"

Lela: "And I'm dreaming of, the nice things"

(Echo): "The nice things"

Lela: "He'll say"

(Echo): "He'll say"

"So Lela is singing about how she wishes her true love will come and find her?" Lugnut asked, checking that he was understanding what was going on.

"Yeah," Mack sighed again, not feeling like putting any more effort into her answers.

Lela: "Aha aha ah"

(Echo): "Aha aha ah"

Lela: "Aha aha ah"

(Echo): "Aha aha ah"

Lela: "Aha aha ah"

(Echo): "Aha aha ah"

Lela: "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah"

But whilst Lela was having a sing off with her 'wishing well', Mack and Butchy were sat a little too close to the wall than they should have been. Because when a surprise visitor appeared out of no where and jumped down off the wall, he almost landed right on top of them. They both jumped out of the way at the last second, a high squeal escaping Mack's mouth as she moved.

"Who the heck is-?" Butchy started, but didn't bother to finish his question because he knew that no one knew the answer.

The mystery figure sauntered past the seven teens sat on the stone brick ground, unaware of their existence.

It turns out that Lela didn't realise his presence either because she just kept singing to her well.

Lela: "I'm wishing"

(Echo): "I'm wishing"

Lela: "For the one I love, to find me"

(Echo): "To find me"

Lela: "Today"

But before the echo could reply, the mystery figure leaned over the well and sang for her.

The Prince: "Today"

Lela obviously saw his reflection in the water beside her and jumped out of her skin. She stood up straight and whirled around to face him, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh," she uttered, a little lost for words.

"Hey there," the boy said, a captivating edge to his voice as a smile curled at his lips.

"Oh my – the, the, the prince-" Alarm bells were ringing in Mack's head, she knew exactly who that prince looked like and she didn't like where it was leading at all.

"What's wrong with the prince?" Brady asked, trying to calm Mack down.

"It's Axel!" Lugnut exclaimed, his eyes widening at the sight of the biker.

"What is he doing here?" Mack hissed, a panicked tone rising in her voice.

"Maybe to recreate the stories, all of our friends have to play the parts?" Seacat suggested.

"What?! That's insane! That's – actually not a bad idea, how did you come up with that?" Mack said, changing her mind halfway through her rant.

"I don't know," Seacat replied, just as stunned at himself as Mack was.

"Let's just see how all of this goes and then we can find a way out of this mess as we go along," Brady said, stopping the conversation in its tracks.

"Did I scare you?" Axel continued to Lela, a slightly more concerned expression taking away a bit of his smile.

Lela didn't even bother to answer, she just bolted for the building at the other side of the courtyard, which appeared to be a castle. Her patched taupe skirt swishing against the bottom of her calves as her tanned boots thumped the cobbles.

"Aw man, don't run off," Axel tried to convince Lela to say but she'd already slammed the door.

Lela ran off inside somewhere, passing a window as she went. But Axel wouldn't give up so easily.

Axel: "Now that I've found you, hear what I have to say"

Lela peeked her head around a curtain hanging in the doorway of a small balcony.

Axel: "One song, I have but one song

One song only for you"

Lela stepped out from behind the curtain but turned away from Axel's view. She clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes, a dazzling smile plastered on her face. She checked her ragged skirt and brown and white blouse before running a hand through her slightly messy raven hair.

Axel: "One heart, tenderly beating

Ever entreating constant and true"

By this point Lela had stepped up to the railing and was watching with glee as Axel serenaded her.

But to the others the situation was just very weird and something that they hoped would be over with quickly.

Axel: "One love, that has possessed me

One love thrilling me through"

Mack's eyes had drifted away from the strange scene in front of her and up to a higher window that was bathed with crimson drapes. Although the figure she saw between the drapes shocked her, it didn't seem quite as big because she was sort of expecting it.

There stood at the window with a face like thunder was the person she assumed was playing The Evil Queen. And it was no other than Axel's actual girlfriend. Jazz.

"Guys, I think I found out who The Evil Queen is," Mack said nervously, not knowing how their situation could get any worse.

"Is that Jazz?" Butchy asked.

"Yeah," Lugnut replied. "Well, she is very protective over Axel."

"There's nothing we can do about it, we're just going to have to watch everything happen," Tanner said. The truth hitting them again as their attention was returned to Lela and Axel once again.

Axel: "One song, my heart keeps singing

Of one love only for you"

And by this point one of the doves Lela constantly seemed to have hanging around her, fluttered onto her finger. She kissed it on the head and then released it, letting it fly down to her supposed 'true love'. Axel caught the dove on his finger before letting it fly away, showing Lela that he had received her sign of affection. And with that, she disappeared behind the curtain, a giddy smile left on her face.

"I have a feeling that this is only going to get weirder," Seacat huffed.

"I have a feeling you're right," Butchy repeated, this time earning a glare from Seacat which he gladly returned.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I thought about making this into two chapters because it's quite long, but I decided not to.**

**The song in this chapter is called I'm Wishing/One Song from Snow White And The Seven Dwarves (if you couldn't already tell).**

**I know I say this every chapter (If you're reading this then let me know which character you would have liked to play Snow White) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all out of this world!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	11. Bolting For The Woods

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm feeling much better than I was last time I posted a chapter and I've had a good day at school, so that's good.**

**Here's chapter 11!**

A little later on, Mack, Brady, Tanner, Seacat, Butchy, Rascal and Lugnut were all hiking through a meadow blanketed in flowers. The only reason was to follow Lela, hoping to see how long the story was going to take.

Lela was picking a rather large bunch of wild flowers, humming the tune to the song Axel had sung her while she went.

Her eyes flitted to a small blue bird perched on a rock and she couldn't help herself. She laid down the bunch of flowers and scuttled over to the tiny bird.

"Hi there," she said gently, kneeling down next to the bird and hoping that she wouldn't scare it away.

"Don't tell me she's talking to birds again," Seacat groaned.

"Your sister's crazy," Lugnut said to Butchy. Lugnut's choice of words was closely followed by a whack on the arm from Butchy himself.

"What's the matter?" Lela asked the bird, picking up the feathered being in her hands. "Where's your mom and dad? Oh, I think you're lost. Come on, perk up. That's better."

Lela smiled at the small creature in her palm, almost chuckling to herself.

Mack's attention was tugged away from Lela when she felt something brush against her shoulder. She turned to look and saw a tall figure walk past her, a knife in his hand.

"Quick, that's The Huntsman! Someone see who it is," Mack called, no longer shocked.

"What the heck is a huntsman?" Rascal thought aloud, not paying attention to what Mack had said. However, Tanner and Seacat had and were now diving in front of the oncoming figure to see who it was.

"It's Jett!" Tanner exclaimed, moving out-of-the-way before Jett stepped on him.

"Ok so Lela's Snow White, Axel's the prince, Jazz is the evil queen and Jett is the huntsman," Mack checked.

"When are there gonna be some surfers in this story?" Seacat huffed, already fed up with being surrounded by the bikers.

"Don't sweat it dude, we still have to find out who the seven dwarves are," Tanner chuckled to Seacat, trying to hold back his smile. But his efforts didn't last long because both of them burst out laughing just at the thought.

"Guys, shut up. Stop being so immature," Mack snapped, her patience for the movie characters wearing thin.

"Your mom and dad can't be far," Lela reassured the small bird. "Oh look, there they are!" She called out, pointing to two larger blue birds perched on a branch. "Can you fly? Off you go, goodbye." Lela released the tiny blue bird and stood back up, smoothing out the primrose yellow skirt of her dress.

What she didn't know was that Jett was looming over the petit biker, his knife raised.

"Dude, is he gonna stab your sister?" Rascal asked Butchy, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Relax, just go with it," Butchy brushed Rascal's comment off. He'd heard Lela read Snow White so many times when she waslittle, he knew that nothing bad would happen to her.

Rascal was a little puzzled by how calm Butchy was acting. Normally he'd fly off the handle if Jett even touched her.

Lela turned around and found herself face to face with Jett. The sheer terror that pulsed through her body paralyzed her and the horror of what she thought was to come pierced her heart like the knife coming towards her. The only thing she could think of doing to defend herself was to shield her face with her hands, her arms blocking the view of her suspected murderer.

"No, I can't do this," Jett choked, dropping the knife and backing away, a look of disappointment coming over him.

Lela peeked out from behind her arms, not sure if what was going on was true.

"Forgive me. I beg you Your Highness, forgive me," Jett apologised, looking genuinely sorry for the girl.

"What…I don't understand," Lela said, her confusion causing herself to stumble over her words.

"She's mad, crazy with jealousy," Jett rambled. "She'll stop at nothing."

"Who?" Lela pressed.

"The Queen," Jett informed.

"The Queen?" Lela questioned.

"Jazz is the queen isn't she?" Butchy checked.

"Yeah," Lugnut replied.

"So if Lela's the princess and Jazz is the queen, then Jazz is Lela's stepmother," Butchy said.

"That is so weird," Lugnut said after a short pause.

"Look, you've gotta get out of here," Jett explained, a worried expression spreading across his face like wildfire. "Hide, in the woods, anywhere. Just go, you can't stay."

Jett's frantic tone seemed to have startled Lela and she started to back away, her eyes darting to the sides frantically.

"Don't come back, you've gotta go," Jett continued.

Eventually, Lela bolted. Her yellow skirt swishing at her ankles and the small red cape at the back of her dress flying out behind her as she sprinted through the woods.

"Are we going to have to follow her?" Seacat asked, looking worn out already.

"Yeah," Mack sighed as the seven teens followed in close pursuit of Lela.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I'm sorry this chapter was a little on the short side, but the next one's a little longer.**

**I know I say this every chapter (If you're reading this then tell me who your favourite fairytale character is) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all wonderful!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	12. Smiles & Songs

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm so sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I was really busy and I didn't get the chance to put it up.**

**So here's chapter 12!**

Lela had been running through the woods for a solid five minutes and the seven friends in pursuit were getting tired of it.

So far, Lela's dress had gotten snagged in several trees, the trees had tangled Lela's hair and she'd fallen through a set of woven branches and into a pool of swamp-like water. She'd waded out and continued running, trailing small puddles and wet foot prints behind her.

Through all of Lela's tripping, falling and occasionally screaming, Mack, Brady and the Wet Side Story boys had managed to keep up with her.

Lela managed to reach a small area of the forest which was surrounded by trees, effectively trapping her. Since she was in such a daze and she was so petrified, she just threw herself on the ground in frustration and started to sob.

Mack broke through the trees, soaking wet with leaves strewn throughout her hair. A scowl was gracing her face and her chest heaved with each breath she took.

"Why does she have to make things so difficult?" Mack sighed, her irritated tone coming through even more than before.

"Of course, the only solution Lela could think of is to cry," Butchy muttered, stomping through the trees behind Mack.

"We're not going to have to wait until she stops crying for something else to happen do we?" Seacat asked, squeezing the water out of his hat. "Because that could take a while."

"I guess we're gonna have to," Brady replied, accidentally trampling a bush as the sunlight started to peek through the canopy of trees.

Through this whole ordeal, Tanner had been left feeling completely helpless. He couldn't bare to see Lela so upset, and it made it ten times worse that he couldn't do anything about it. It tore him apart and he was incapable of doing something to help her.

Just as Mack opened her mouth to protest again, something furry brushed past her leg. She let out a small squeak of surprise and quickly drew her leg away. But when she looked, she saw a small rabbit crouched beside her foot.

"What on earth…?" Mack breathed, noticing more and more rabbits joining the first.

Soon Lela and her friends were entirely surrounded by the animals of the forest. There were deer, squirrels, birds of all species and of course the rabbits.

The brave little rabbit that had first approached Mack was slowly inching towards Lela (who was still crying). She slowly started to lift her head and came face to face with the rabbit. Lela recoiled in shock and managed to startle all the animals, who managed to create a small stampede. This however made life very difficult for Mack, Brady, Tanner, Butchy, Seacat, Rascal and Lugnut, as they had to try to dodge every blue bird, squirrel, deer and rabbit.

"Oh no, please don't run away!" Lela half-begged the animals, a gentle edge to her voice. "I won't hurt you!"

The animals started to peek their heads out from their hiding places, relaxing at Lela's gentle tone.

"I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Lela cooed. "But you don't know what I've been through. And all because I was afraid, I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made." As Lela finished speaking, an embarrassed blush dusted her cheeks as her gaze fell to her lap.

"Is it just me or does Lela make everything she says rhyme?" Rascal asked, letting the others know his thoughts.

"I guess it's part of the story," Brady sighed.

"If we have to listen to Lela speaking in rhyme for hours then I'm gonna go insane," Lugnut huffed.

"What do you do when things go wrong?" Lela asked a little blue bird that had hopped down onto a low branch of a tree next to her.

"And she's talking to the birds again," Tanner muttered.

The bird whistled a little tune in reply to Lela.

"Oh!" Lela squealed, clapping her hands together and beaming at the tiny winged creature. "You sing a song!"

Lela then echoed the birds notes for a few moments before launching into a song of her own.

Lela: "With a smile and a song

Life is just like a bright sunny day

Your cares fade away

And your heart is young

With a smile and a song

All the world seems to waken anew

Rejoicing with you

As the song is sung"

As Lela sang, she drew the forest animals towards her again. Occasionally a few birds would accompany her with their calls but mostly the animals stayed quiet and just intently watched her sing.

Lela: "There's no use in grumbling

When raindrops come tumbling

Remember, you're the one

Who can fill the world with sunshine"

Some of the chipmunks were getting a little more adventurous had hopped onto Lela's lap. A deer had approached her and a rabbit was tugging at the hem of her dress.

Lela: "When you smile and you sing

Everything is in tune and it's spring

And life flows along

With a smile and a song"

Lela finished her song completely surrounded by most of the animals in the forest. The deer, rabbits, chipmunks, squirrels, blue birds and raccoons were all gathered around her as she sang.

"I really feel quite happy now, I'm sure I'll get along somehow," Lela smiled and clasped her hands together as she addressed her animal friends.

"Well at least someone's happy," Mack huffed, removing a small twig from her hair.

"Everything's going to be alright," Lela said, a triumphant edge to her voice and her tears long gone. "But I do need a place to stay for the night," Lela continued, her expression turning into a thoughtful one. "I can't sleep in the ground like you," Lela said, gesturing to a small group of rabbits. "Or in a tree like you," Lela carried on, motioning to the squirrels peeking out of the trunk of a tree. "And I'm sure that I couldn't find a nest big enough for me," Lela softly chuckled. Lela suddenly gasped, "Maybe you know where I could stay? A place in the woods somewhere?" The birds surrounding Lela all chirped in response, causing Lela to grin from ear to ear. "You do? Could you take me there?" Lela requested, standing up and clasping her hands together again. Two small birds grabbed the corners of Lela's cape in their beaks and began to lead her in the right direction. The other animals helped to show the way and soon Lela had an entire entourage of forest creatures.

"Oh great, more walking," Butchy huffed as the seven teens followed the procession through the woods.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Again, I'm sorry I didn't put it up yesterday.**

**The song I used in this chapter is called With A Smile And A Song, obviously from Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs.**

**I know I say this every chapter (If you're reading this the, as a follow-up from what you answered last week, who would you like to see play that character from the people in the story?) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all brilliant!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	13. The Shoebox House

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm feeling pretty great because I've had a good week so far!**

**Here's chapter 13! **

"Oh it's adorable!" Lela squealed, peeking through the gap between two trees at the house her forest friends had led her to.

"It's tiny!" Tanner said, a look of horror forming on his face.

"How on earth are we all going to fit in that?" Seacat demanded, an exasperated tone to his voice.

"It's just like a doll house," Lela giggled, stepping over a log and making her way towards the house.

"You're telling me, it's literally the size of a shoe box," Lugnut complained.

Lela practically skipped across a tiny wooden bridge over a small stream before stopping just outside the door, the forest animals and her seven friends she didn't know existed all gathered behind her.

"I like it here," Lela smiled.

"Well that makes one of us," Brady said.

Lela knelt on a little ledge below the window and peered inside. She had to wipe away a thick layer of dust but still could barely see a thing. "Oh, it's dark in there," she noted.

Lela touched up her hair, held out her skirt with one hand and briskly knocked on the door with the other.

She waited expectantly for an answer, however none came. She knocked once more before deciding, "I guess there's nobody home." Yet she still opened the door and went inside.

"You don't just walk straight into a random house," Butchy muttered, feeling like Lela had no common sense at all.

"Hello?" Lela called, poking her head around the door and scanning the room. "May I come in?"

Lela hushed the large group of forest creatures before allowing them to follow her through the door.

Mack, Brady, Lugnut, Seacat, Butchy and Rascal all stooped through the doorway, grumbling as they went. But an apprehensive Tanner stayed outside.

"Tanner, it's not so bad in here," Seacat called to his best friend, but his statement didn't fully convince Tanner, because straight after Seacat spoke he banged his head on the low ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Mack asked Tanner, turning around rather awkwardly so that she was looking through the doorway.

"I…I'm scared of confined spaces," Tanner mumbled, very embarrassed to be admitting it.

"You're claustrophobic?" Mack's surprised tone said it all.

"I'm what?" Tanner replied, not understanding what Mack had said.

"You're claustrophobic," Mack explained, "it's the scientific name for the fear of confined spaces."

"Oh." Tanner cautiously stepped through the doorway and tried to keep himself calm. He found a space near the window and sat on the floor, trying to have as much space as possible.

"Oh!" Lela squeaked, almost echoing Tanner. Her outburst scared most of the animals who all fled for the door. "What a cute little chair!" Lela delicately sat down on a wooden chair with intricate patterns carved into it, grinning to herself. "There's seven chairs, it must be seven little children," Lela thought out loud, noting the cramped space and simple furniture.

She got up from her seat and briskly walked over to a table across from her. "And by the looks of this, seven untidy children." The way she spoke almost had a scolding edge to it. Lela inspected the contents of the table and came across some rather unusual objects. "A pickaxe! And a sock too!" She giggled to herself. Next she lifted the lid off a an empty pot and found something else, "And a shoe!"

Lela scuttled over to the fireplace to give her next critique. "Just look at this fire-place! It's covered with dust!" Lela ran her index finger along the top of the mantle piece and grimaced at the amount of dust left over. She blew away some of the dust before averting her gaze to the ceiling, "And look, there's cobwebs everywhere." Lela then found another thing that irritated her, "and look at that pile of dirty dishes."

"Has Lela always been such a neat freak?" Brady asked, noting how appalled Lela was at the sight of about five cobwebs.

"Yep," Butchy replied, remembering the time that Lela had made him clean their entire kitchen twice because he'd 'missed a spot'.

"I bet they've never swept this room," Lela cried. "You'd think their mother would-" But Lela stopped herself mid-rant with a gasp. "What if they have no mother?" Lela's tone had softened now and she looked more upset than before. "Then they're orphans," Lela continued, watching as a young fawn snuggled up to its mother. "That's too bad." Lela tried to not let herself get too upset, but that was quite hard for her because she gets attached to things so easily. "I know!" Lela gasped, a smile brightening up her face once more. "We'll clean the house for them!"

"Uh, no we won't," Seacat said, completely appalled at the thought.

"Then maybe they'll let me stay," Lela smiled, clasping her hands together and doing a little twirl.

"Of course, because that's how the world works," Mack mumbled.

Lela unhooked her cape and two blue birds carried it in their beaks and hung it on a peg in the corner of the room.

Next, Lela turned around and her gaze landed on a collection of squirrels scattered over the pile of unwashed crockery in the sink.

"Now you wash the dishes," Lela ordered the squirrels. "And you tidy up the room," Lela told a collection of rabbits gathered in one corner of the cottage. "You clean the fire-place," Lela instructed another small cluster of animals in front of the mantle piece. "And I'll use the broom," Lela smiled, swiftly picking up the broom and removing the cobwebs from its handle.

Three little blue birds each took it in turn to whistle a little tune and Mack could sense what was coming next.

"Oh no," she moaned, already worn out from the day's events.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I'm sorry it isn't super long, I know I said that the chapters were going to be longer so I'm working on it!**

**I also want to give a special shout-out to seacatbikerbabe because that review was really sweet. :)**

**I know I say this every chapter (from now on, I'm going to try to make the question fit in with what happens in the chapter. So, if you're reading this then let me know if you have any phobias. I have a weird phobia of balloons and things that swing) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all wonderful!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	14. Whistling, Working, Laughing & Sleeping

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm feeling great because all of your reviews on the last chapter were so lovely, I love learning things about you guys. Plus I learnt some things myself too!**

**Here's chapter 14! **

Lela took the hint from the three little blue birds and grinned before she started to sing.

Lela: "Just whistle while you work

And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place

So hum a merry tune

It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace

And as you sweep the room

Imagine that the broom is someone that you love

And soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune"

As Lela danced around with the broom, her seven friends just stared at the scene before them, completely and utterly astonished.

All of the animals that had followed Lela to the little house were actually helping her tidy up. They were helping each other wash the dishes, dust down the furniture and put things away.

"How are they doing that?" Butchy asked, assuming that he was imagining it all.

"I…I…maybe it's just part of the story?" Rascal tried, hoping that he wasn't just going crazy.

"Oh!" Lela squealed after she saw that a small fawn was licking a plate clean. "No, no, no. Put it in the tub!"

Lela: "When hearts are high

The time will fly

So whistle while you work"

The animals continued their cleaning until Lela interrupted to squirrels that were sweeping up. "Not under the rug!" she scolded.

Lela hummed and sang as she tidied up with her forest friends. She even sent a few of them outside to wash the clothes she'd found lying around the house.

Lela: "So whistle while you work"

Lela finished her song by sweeping up the porch and serenading a tiny blue bird that had landed on her finger.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, we've been here way too long," Rascal agreed.

"Mack?" Seacat tried as the six guys' heads all turned in her direction.

Mack crossed her arms over her chest and shrunk back a bit, "why are you all looking at me?"

"You're the smart one," Lugnut answered simply.

"But I don't know what's going on! I don't know how we got here and I still don't know if I fully believe everything that's happened since," Mack shot back, fed up and tired out.

"It's like we said before," Tanner called from his spot by the window. "We're just going to have to wait the story out."

"But then what?" Brady asked.

Silence fell over the group of teens because no one knew. What was going to happen to them all after Lela's fairytale was over?

At this point, Lela walked back into the house and over to the staircase in the corner. She lit a small candle before saying, "let's see what's upstairs."

"Should we follow her up?" Rascal asked.

"We'd better," Butchy said, starting to follow Lela up the stairs with Seacat, Brady, Rascal and Lugnut.

"You can…stay down here Tanner," Mack called, shooting a sympathetic smile at him.

Tanner returned her smile but it wasn't as dazzling as his usual smile.

Mack felt sorry for him, he looked so panicked. Mack thought that he might pass out at any moment. She did consider staying back to help calm him down, but Brady was already calling for her to follow him upstairs.

Lela crept up the staircase, closely followed by the animals, and carefully opened the door. "Oh what cute beds!" Lela squealed, running over to the seven beds in the corner of the room. "And look, they have their names carved into them," Lela pointed out before she listed the names off. "Blue, Reef, Wade, Flynn," Lela giggled. "What funny names for children," she said, then finished off the list. "Finn, Max and Shark."

"Wait, wait, wait," Seacat started, quickly going back downstairs and grabbing the fairytale book before returning. "If I'm right, then that means that Blue, Reef, Wade, Flynn, Finn, Max and Shark are the seven dwarfs."

Almost a second afterwards, Seacat and Rascal burst out laughing. They could hardly contain themselves and pretty soon, tears were rolling down their faces from laughing so much.

"I honestly don't know what's so funny," Lugnut said.

"Yeah but you don't know them all," Seacat shot back, still chuckling away.

"They're some of our best friends," Rascal agreed.

From the corner of the room, the six friends heard a yawn. They turned and saw that they yawn came from Lela.

"All of that cleaning has made me sleepy," Lela sighed. She stretched before sprawling across three of the seven beds. Her eyes fell shut as soon as her head touched the pillow.

A little blue bird flew over to the candle Lela had left on a little mantel piece and put it out with its tail. Another four birds lifted a blanket over Lela and the rest of the forest animals took up spaces on the beds and went to sleep as well.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Brady sighed.

"We're not waiting around all this time for her to wake up," Mack grumbled. "It could take hours!"

"Why is she sleeping anyway? It's like six o'clock," Lugnut asked.

A few moments later, a sound drifted through the window.

The animals all woke up with a start and rushed down the stairs and out the front door.

"What's going on up there?" Tanner called after the stampede of forest creatures had passed him.

But no one answered Tanner, because Mack, Brady, Seacat, Rascal, Butchy and Lugnut were all staring out of the window.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Again, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long, I'm trying to fix that in the chapters that I'm writing.**

**The song I used is Whistle While You Work from Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs (of course).**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know if you are a tidy person or not. I'm tidy most of the time but there are a few moments when I'm really messy) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you all make my day!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	15. The Seven Dorks I Mean Surfers

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm feeling pretty great because I've had a good day today! And I get to update for you as well!**

**Here's chapter 15!**

Tanner was still sat by the window of the small house when he heard someone whistling outside. He turned around just as Mack, Brady, Butchy, Seacat, Rascal and Lugnut came bounding down the stairs.

"What are Blue, Reef, Wade, Flynn, Finn, Max and Shark doing here?!" Tanner hissed, noticing the seven teens outside.

Seacat and Rascal's faces fell when they saw that the surfer boys were all their normal sizes.

"Why couldn't they have been smaller?" Rascal complained.

"Yeah, they could have made things a little more entertaining for us," Seacat huffed.

"At least they're dressed ridiculously," Rascal chuckled, noting the colourful beanies that the surfers were sporting.

Blue, who had been leading the group, stopped in his tracks when their house came into view. "The lights in our house are on," he whispered to his friends.

"Oh," Finn, Flynn, Wade, Shark, Max and Reef replied.

"The door's open," Max pointed out.

"And the chimney's smoking," Shark added.

"Someone's in there," Wade exclaimed.

"Maybe a ghost," Reef cried.

"Or a goblin," Shark continued.

"A demon," Blue tried.

"Or a dragon," Wade concluded.

"Believe me, there's going to be trouble when we go in there," Finn huffed.

"Yeah," Reef sighed.

"You've got a point," Shark carried on.

"What do we do?" Shark, Blue and Wade asked in unison.

"Let's sneak up on it!" Max suggested.

"Yeah, sneak up on it. Come on guys," Blue said, obviously the leader of the group.

Finn, Wade, Shark, Max, Reef and Flynn all lined up behind Blue and they began walking towards the house, a little more cautiously than they normally would. Blue made it to the door first and eased it open before the seven surfers popped their heads around the door. Next, they all filed into the house one by one. Since Flynn was last, he slammed the door closed. But that made his six friends jump out of their skin and spin around to face him.

"Sshhh!" Blue, Finn, Wade, Shark, Max and Reef hissed, sending Flynn disapproving looks.

Flynn nodded sheepishly before walking over to stand with his friends.

"We've gotta be careful guys, search everywhere," Blue ordered, but he kept stumbling over his words.

The six surfers all separated and started to search the cottage. It was all silent until Blue noticed something.

"Look, the floor's been swept!" He cried.

"It took them long enough," Mack grumbled, bored of the surfers' antics already.

"The chair's been dusted," Finn huffed.

"Our window's been washed," Reef called, as he inspected the now crystal clear glass.

"Gosh, our cobwebs are missing," Max pointed out.

"The whole place has been cleaned," Blue concluded.

"The sink's empty," Wade called. "Hey! Someone's stolen our dishes!"

"They didn't steal them, they just put them in the cupboard," Reef explained.

Max hurried over to Reef and grabbed a mug down from the top shelf in the cupboard. "Someone washed my mug. The sugar's gone," Max said, running his finger around the inside and frowning at the minimal amount of sugar.

Reef wandered over to where Flynn was stood, which was beside the fireplace. "Something's cooking," Reef pointed out, catching the scent emitting from the pot over the fire. "It smells good," Reef continued, a grin spreading over his face as he reached for the serving spoon.

"Don't touch it!" Finn cried. "It might be poison!"

"Finally, someone who has a little bit of common sense," Mack mumbled.

"It's not common sense, he's just paranoid," Brady whispered to Mack, earning him a light whack on his arm.

The steel pot hissed and spat out a puff of steam, causing Reef, Flynn and Finn to jump back.

"See what I mean, it's a witch's brew," Finn said, convincing both Flynn and Reef instantly.

"Well, I stand corrected. Everyone's insane," Mack huffed, losing all faith in someone helping them get out of this situation.

"Look what's happened to our table," Blue called out, catching everyone's attention.

Max felt himself smirking as he got an idea. He grabbed the bunch of flowers on the table and took them over to Wade. "Look! Flowers!" He exclaimed.

"Don't! Take them away," Wade warned. "My nose, my hay-fever. You know I can't take it!" Wade had one of the worst cases of hay-fever the beach had ever known. He could barely get within a few feet of a flower without sneezing. And it just so happens that Max's prank was about to be the next cause for a bout of sneezing.

It was pretty easy for everyone to tell that a sneeze was brewing for Wade, so his six friends ran over to him shouting, "No!"

Luckily, Wade managed to contain his sneeze, much to the relief of his friends. But the sneeze crept back up on him and he couldn't hold it in.

"Sshh!" Blue, Finn, Flynn, Shark, Max and Reef exclaimed, sending Wade dirty looks.

"You idiot!" Finn whisper-shouted at Wade. "You've gotta learn to control those sneezes."

"I can't help it, you know how bad my hay-fever is," Wade defended. "When I've gotta sneeze, I've gotta sneeze…Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Finn snapped.

"I've got another sneeze coming," Wade sniffed.

"No!" The six surfers ran over to Wade and shoved his mustard coloured beanie over his face to prevent another outburst.

"That should hold him," Reef said.

"Thanks," Wade sighed from under his hat.

"Be quiet!" Finn cried. "Or do you wanna get us all killed?"

A few birds from Lela's group of forest animals were perched up in the rafters and started to peck the wood.

The seven surfers jumped and huddled together.

"What was that?" Reef asked.

"That's…_it_," Blue said.

"I bet it's in here right now," Finn added.

The three little birds all shrieked at once and the seven surfers scattered, all rather startled.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mack huffed. "It's a bunch of birds."

"It's up there," Blue said, his voice more hushed than before.

"Yeah, in the bedroom," Max agreed.

"No it's not, it's a bird near the ceiling," Lugnut grumbled, already getting annoyed with the surfers' presence.

"One of us has got to go down and then chase it up," Blue said, before correcting himself. "Go up and chase it down."

The surfer boys all turned to look at Flynn, knowing that he'd be stupid enough to agree. And after a bit of persuasion, Blue was handing him a torch.

"Don't be nervous," he said, handing over the candle.

Then the six remaining surfers practically shoved Flynn up the stairs, giving him no other option.

"Don't worry, we've got your back," Reef called after him.

So Flynn walked up the stairs and poked his head around the door.

"What is it?" Finn called.

"Yeah, what can you see?" Reef hollered.

"Dude's you won't believe this," Flynn called.

"What?" Blue called.

"What did you find?" Max demanded.

"It's a girl," Flynn replied.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Hopefully this chapter was a little longer for you, I'm trying to make my chapters longer from now on.**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know what your opinion on the characters I chose for the seven dwarfs is) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all absolutely wonderful!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	16. Lela Lays Down The Rules

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm alright, I have a bit of a headache but other than that I've had a brilliant day! But I'm not looking forward to tomorrow because we have to go into school for Open Day. :(**

**Here's chapter 16!**

Upon hearing the news that there was a girl upstairs, the six remaining surfers raced up there, pushing each other out-of-the-way in the process.

"Somehow I don't think that's how the story's supposed to go," Brady thought aloud.

"Neither do I," Seacat agreed.

So Mack, Brady, Seacat, Butchy, Lugnut and Rascal followed the surfers upstairs, leaving Tanner downstairs once more.

When they got upstairs, they saw that all seven surfer boys were stood around Lela as she slept.

"Is anyone else finding this a little creepy?" Lugnut asked.

"Yeah," the five other friends replied.

"Wow," Blue breathed.

"She's pretty," Wade smiled, lifting his hat up again so he could see properly.

"More like beautiful," Max said, a shy grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"She's not that pretty," Finn grumbled, rolling his eyes at his friends.

"Shush! You'll wake her up," Blue frowned.

"I don't care if she wakes up, she doesn't belong here," Finn argued.

"Look out! She's moving!" Wade called.

"She's waking up!" Reef hollered.

Sure enough, Lela was beginning to wake up from her nap, a delicate yawn escaping her lips.

"Oh," Lela sighed as she stretched. But when she opened her eyes and saw the seven boys stood there, she let out and ear-splitting shriek.

"What on earth was that?!" Tanner shouted from down stairs.

"Just Lela, don't worry about it," Seacat called back, not taking notice of his friend's panicked tone.

"Woah there," Reef said when Lela had finished.

"Why, you're young men," Lela breathed, a little shocked at the sight before her.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Finn snapped.

"Well, nothing. But since you're here, how do you do?" Lela greeted, relaxing more.

The surfers just looked at each other in confusion.

"I said, how do you do," Lela said a little more firmly.

"How do we do what?" Finn asked.

"Oh you can talk! I was starting to get worried there," Lela giggled. "Now let me guess all of your names."

Lela looked over at Blue and stared at him before coming to a conclusion. "You must be Blue."

"Yeah," Blue smiled, kind of surprised that she actually guessed correctly.

"You're…Max?" Lela tried, sending a hopeful smile to the cinnamon haired surfer.

"Oh gosh," Max smiled, his face almost being taken over entirely by his blush.

Shark let out a rather large yawn before Lela said his name. "You're Shark?"

"How'd you guess?" Shark asked.

"Are you Wade?" Lela asked, sending him a smile.

Wade was about to sneeze again when Lela said his name, but he managed to stop himself long enough to return her smile.

But when Wade did sneeze, Reef started to laugh…quite a bit actually.

"Are you-?" Lela began, but was interrupted by Reef himself.

"I'm Reef, and this is Flynn. He's a bit shy so he doesn't talk much," Reef babbled as Flynn nodded along with what was said.

"So that means that you're Finn," Lela said, grinning at the frowning surfer.

"We know who we are, but who are you? And what are you doing here?" Finn demanded.

"Oh how silly of me," Lela giggled. "I'm Lela."

"Lela? As in the princess?" The seven surfers chorused, even more surprised than before.

"Yes," Lela chuckled lightly.

"We're honoured," Blue said.

"No we're not," Finn argued. "Shut up and tell her to get out."

"Wow, someone got out of the wrong side of his bed this morning," Seacat snickered.

"Please don't send me away," Lela begged. "She'll kill me if you do."

"Kill you?" Blue said.

"Who?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, who?" Reef added.

"My stepmother, The Queen," Lela continued.

"The queen?!" The seven surfers all cried in shock.

"She's bad," Reef said.

"She's awful," Wade agreed.

"She's a witch," Finn cried. "And if the queen finds her here then she'll kill us too."

"But…she doesn't know where I am," Lela said, a mischievous grin curling at her red lips.

"She doesn't? I thought she knew everything," Finn replied. "She's got black magic. I heard she could turn herself invisible. Who knows, she could be in this room right now."

The surfers seemed to be believing what Finn was saying, but Lela knew that it didn't sound right.

"Look, she'll never find me here. Plus, if you let me stay then I'll keep the house clean for you," Lela explained. "I'll wash, sew, sweep, cook-"

"Cook?!" The seven surfers cried in delight.

"Can you make apple dumplings?" Blue requested.

"Yes and plum pudding and gooseberry pie," Lela listed off.

"Gooseberry pie?! Hooray!" Blue, Flynn, Wade, Shark, Max and Reef cheered, but Finn remained silent. "She's staying!"

"Why are they getting so excited about food?" Butchy asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't even sound that nice," Lugnut agreed.

"It's old-fashioned, just go with it," Mack huffed.

And with that, Lela hurried downstairs to sort out the pot she'd left over the fire. She brought it away from the flames and took a spoonful to check that it was ok.

But the surfers weren't far behind and as soon as they smelled the soup, they were careering down the steps and over to the table. They slid into their seats and began to grab as much food as fast as possible.

"Now hold on just a minute," Lela called, interrupting the mad dash for food. "It's not quite ready yet so you'll just have enough time to go and wash."

"Wash?" The seven surfers questioned before they all started whispering to each other.

"Oh, have you already washed?" Lela asked.

"Yeah…sure we have," Blue said, not very convincingly.

"When?" Lela asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"…Recently," Blue finally said after stumbling over his words.

"Oh, recently," Lela said, playing along with the surfers so they thought that she believed them. "So then you won't mind if I see your hands?"

The surfers placed their hands behind their backs and took a few steps back.

"Let me see your hands," Lela said more firmly.

The surfers reluctantly held out their hands for Lela to examine and when she'd seen them all she'd come to a conclusion. "They're all disgusting, you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"I told you she was a neat freak," Brady whispered to Mack, hoping that a little bit of a joke would cheer her up. But it didn't really, she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Now go outside to wash, and don't come back in 'til you're done," Lela ordered.

"Why should we listen to you?" Finn shot back.

"Because if you don't get washed then you're not getting any food," Lela said, crossing her arms over her chest.

So, reluctantly the surfers trudged out of the house, feeling like they'd lost in that situation.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it.**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know if you're a bossy person. Apparently I can be, but only when it's necessary, so not very often.) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all incredibly sweet!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	17. The Evil Queen And Her Magic Mirror

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm good and I don't have any school tomorrow because I'm now on half term, so I can do more writing! Yippee!**

**Here's chapter 17!**

"Do you think we should follow them outside?" Seacat asked, watching the door close behind Finn.

"Yeah, it'll probably be good to get some fresh air," Mack said, walking over to the door. She extended her hand and let her fingers close around the handle. But as she made contact with the metal, a shock jolted through her body. She didn't say anything but she did pause for a second.

When she did open the door, she didn't see what she expected.

Mack, Brady, Seacat, Butchy, Lugnut, Rascal and Tanner were now all stood in a dark, stone room. A girl wearing a black cloak and a deep indigo dress was stood at one side of the room with a large golden crown perched on top of her head. Her deep mahogany brown locks were twisted up into a large bun on her head, her eyes were dusted with smoky purple eye shadow and her lips were painted a dark crimson.

"Did we just teleport back to the castle?" Butchy asked, looking around the room in awe like the others.

"Yeah," Mack breathed, her eyes finally falling on the girl off to the side.

"Is that Jazz?" Lugnut questioned, his gaze following Mack's.

"It must be," Rascal answered.

"Yeah, it certainly looks like it's her," Butchy added.

Jazz was holding a detailed red box with a clasp shaped like heart and a sword running through the centre, a smug smile playing at her lips before she spoke. "Mirror mirror on the wall, now who's the fairest one of all?" She asked the large, gilded mirror in front of her.

A face emerged from the purple, smoky surface and spoke back to Jazz. "Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dorks, dwells Lela, fairest one of all."

"And of course the magic mirror has to be Dimples," Lugnut sighed, noticing the copper haired girl drawling away to Jazz from the mirror.

Sure enough, Dimples was stood in the mirror. Her skin has a strange lime green tinge to it but she still had her signature frizzy ringlets, freckles and unmistakable southern accent.

"But Lela's dead…in the forest," Jazz argued, trying to prompt Dimples to give her the answer she wanted. "My huntsman, Jett, has brought me proof." As Jazz spoke, she lifted the lid of the box she was holding and looked in at the contents. "Look," Jazz continued. "Her heart."

"Is it just me, or would she normally be totally grossed out if she was holding someone's heart in a box?" Brady thought aloud.

"I think anyone would be pretty grossed out to be honest," Tanner replied, feeling much better now that they were in a room where the roof wasn't two inches from his head.

"Lela's still alive, she still the fairest in the land. That's a pig's heart that you hold in you hand," Dimples drawled, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger as she spoke.

"A pig's heart?!" Jazz screeched in horror, almost dropping the box in shock. "I've been tricked!"

Jazz swept out of the room and marched down the corridor, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"I guess we're following her," Brady said as the seven friends tried to catch up with the rampaging biker a few feet away.

Jazz pretty much bulldozed down the next door she came to and continued to pretty much fly down the steps.

When everyone reached the bottom, they started to take more cautious steps because there seemed to be a lot of skeletons scattered around the castle basement.

"This is really creepy," Rascal said, almost tripping over a small skull on the floor.

"I know," Mack replied, a nervous edge to her voice that wasn't normally there.

Jazz pushed open another door and stood in a small, candle lit room.

Everyone managed to fit into the room, but it was quite a squeeze.

"The heart of a pig," Jazz spat, glaring at the box in her hands. "What an idiot!" Jazz threw the box to the side and a raven perched on a small wooden table squawked in surprise.

Mack jumped at the noise, as did a few others, but no one said anything.

"I'll go to that cottage myself, in a disguise," Jazz said, starting to form a plan. "No one will suspect a thing," she chuckled, picking a book labelled 'Disguises' off a shelf, taking a few cobwebs with it.

Jazz sauntered over to a wooden desk and sprawled the book out.

"Now to transform my beauty into ugliness," Jazz said as she started to flick through the book's pages. "Change my queenly robes into a pedlar's cloak."

"Well she'd modest isn't she," Brady said, earning a few chuckles from the group of friends.

Jazz found the page she was looking for and examined the contents. "Mummy dust to make me old."

Jazz then swept over to a large desk covered in vials of bubbling liquid in the corner of the room and dropped a pinch of powder into a glass of liquid.

"To shroud my clothes, the black of night." Jazz picked up a tube of thick, black liquid and let a few drops dribble into the first glass.

"To age my voice, an old hag's cackle." Jazz turned the Bunsen-burner under a glass contraption, so that the liquid inside bubbled up and the gas flowed into the original goblet.

"To whiten my hair, a scream of fright." Jazz swept over to a large copper container with a tap on the outside. Her hand closed around the tap and let a few drops spill out into her glass. The liquid reacted and a puff of smoke rose to the ceiling, carrying the sound of a blood-curdling scream with it.

"A blast of wind, to fan my hate." Jazz raised the glass to a small, barred window and a cold breeze swept through the room, causing the seven teens to start shivering.

"A thunderbolt, to mix it well." Jazz kept her glass by the window and a bolt of lighting cracked onto the courtyard out side. A tendril of the lightning passed into the goblet, sending a shower of sparks to burst from the glass. The liquid was now bubbling quite rapidly and a strange fog was forming above it.

Jazz held the glass up to her face and stared at the green solution. "Now, begin thy magic spell," Jazz smirked, a twisted grin curling the edges of her lips. She brought the glass to her lips and drank the contents.

As soon as the last drop trickled into her mouth, she dropped the glass in shock and her hands flew to her throat. The goblet shattered and sent shards of glass shooting across the floor. Her hair unravelled from its bun all by itself and she had to steady herself on the desk beside her to prevent falling over.

"Look," Jazz gasped, not speaking to anyone in particular. "My hands." Sure enough, Jazz hands were now gnarled and wrinkled.

"My voice," Jazz croaked, her voice now more scratchy and a little deeper. "My voice," she cackled.

During the process of her transformation, Jazz had turned away from Mack, Brady, Tanner, Seacat, Butchy, Rascal and Lugnut. So when she turned around, they got the shock of their life.

Jazz was now hunched over and dressed in a black cloak with a hood. Her hair was a ghostly white and hung limply at the side of her face, her nose was both hooked and crooked and her face was covered in lines and wrinkles. "A perfect disguise," she rasped.

"What the heck did she do to herself?" Butchy practically shrieked, just as horrified by Jazz appearance as everyone else.

No one could find a way to respond.

"And now…a special sort of death for one so fair," Jazz chuckled, her thin, cracked lips forming a devilish smile. "What shall it be?" Jazz seemed to be asking the crow that was still obediently perched on one of the many desks. "Ah!" Jazz exclaimed, the idea coming to her. "A poisoned apple!"

"I don't see why it has to be an apple," Tanner thought aloud. "Why couldn't it have been an orange or a banana?"

"I don't know, just listen," Mack snapped.

"Sleeping death," Jazz sighed, finding the page in her spell book. "One taste of the poisoned apple and the victim's eyes will close forever…in the sleeping death."

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it.**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know if you'd rather have the ability to do magic or have a magic mirror?) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all absolutely lovely!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	18. Silly Songs & Stories Of Princes

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I have been getting a ton of writing done in the past few days and I'm really proud of myself! **

**I thought that I'd update a little earlier than I normally do because I've got a free day.**

**But anyway, here's chapter 18!**

Mack sat up, her first thought being: 'what on earth am I doing here?'

"What happened?" Seacat asked.

"Weren't we just with Jazz?" Lugnut continued.

"Yeah…" Mack trailed off, getting to her feet again.

"Were we transported back to the cottage so the story can continue?" Brady asked.

"Maybe," Mack replied. "It seems like the logical solution."

Before anyone else could speak, they heard music drifting through the window of the cottage.

The seven teens walked inside and saw a rather joyful scene. Blue, Finn, Wade, Shark and Max were stood by the record player on the table, all clapping along as they watched Flynn and Reef dance around. Lela was happily perched on one of the wooden chairs, clapping along like the others.

"What on earth is going on?" Seacat thought aloud.

"I have no idea," Mack replied. "And I don't think that they had record players around when the story of Snow White was set."

The music that they were playing wasn't like the normal music they listened to, it had more of a folk music vibe to it. And soon enough, they started to yodel, which then moved up to singing.

Reef: "I'd like to dance and tap my feet

But they won't keep in rhythm

You see, I washed them both today

And I can't do nothing with them"

Reef had stepped forward to start the singing off quite willingly, he wasn't shy and he hadn't stopped smiling the entire time.

"Wow, his grammar is exceptional," Mack said sarcastically.

Blue, Finn, Wade, Shark, Max, Reef & Flynn: "Ho-hum, the tune is dumb

The words don't mean a thing

Isn't this a silly song

For anyone to sing?"

The next person that got pushed forwards was Max, but since he was so shy things didn't turn out that well.

Max: "I…"

Max had already started to blush before he'd even sung one note, so he tried again.

Max: "…Oh, gosh!"

Yet again, Max was finding it hard to control his blushing and earned an eye roll from Finn because of it. So with a prompt from his friends, he tried once more.

Max: "I chased a polecat up a tree

Way out upon a limb

And when he got the best of me

I got the worst of him"

When Max had finished, he practically buried his face in his shirt but easily laughed it off.

Blue, Finn, Wade, Shark, Max, Reef & Flynn: "Ho-hum, the tune is dumb

The words don't mean a thing

Isn't this a silly song

For anyone to sing?"

Lela decided to contribute to the surfers' song by singing a few simple notes from her seat.

Since the surfers saw that Lela was joining in, Blue sauntered over to her, bowed and the took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor, which was actually just the centre of the room. She took turns dancing with Blue, then Max, then Wade and then back to Blue, a big smile plastered on her face. Lela was enjoying dancing around, in fact it was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

Surprisingly, Mack, Brady and the Wet Side Story boys were enjoying themselves too. It was a break from all the drama that had already happened so it was quite nice from them.

Since Flynn was one of the main pranksters of the household, he decided that it would be a good idea to make himself twice as tall. So he got Wade to stand in front of the table, then he got onto the table and sat on Wade's shoulders.

"Watch it," Wade hissed, trying to balance himself with Flynn's weight on his shoulders.

Flynn grabbed a long coat from the coat hook in the corner and managed to cover both Wade and himself, before telling Wade to go over to Lela.

Lela couldn't help giggling when she saw the two of them, but gladly curtsied to show that she was willing to dance.

Flynn started to bow, forgetting that he was on top of Wade and almost fell, resulting in his friends laughing at him.

Lela softly chuckled to herself and took Flynn's outstretched hand. The two (well, three really) went skipping off around the room, dancing and hopping along to the beat.

Blue, Finn, Shark, Max, & Reef: "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The surfers clapped along as Flynn, Wade and Lela danced around, cheering them along. The dance was going well until Wade got the urge to sneeze and made Flynn to topple off his shoulders.

The sight was pretty hilarious, the panic on Flynn's face when he realised what was happening was priceless. The surfers, Mack, Brady, the Wet Side Story boys and Lela all started laughing, some more than others though.

"That was fun!" Lela giggled, finding her chair again.

"Come on, now you do something," Reef prompted, turning to Lela.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Lela asked.

"Tell us a story," Shark called as he stretched out on the moth-eaten sofa against one wall.

"Yeah, tell us a story," the rest of the surfers chorused.

"A true story," Reef requested.

"A love story," Max added, blushing a little as he said it.

"This ought to be good," Lugnut huffed, finding a place to sit on the floor.

"Well, once there was a princess," Lela began.

"Was the princess you?" Blue asked, raising an eyebrow at Lela.

"And she fell in love," Lela nodded, answering Blue's question.

"She's telling a story about herself?" Rascal asked.

"Isn't she modest?" Seacat said sarcastically, setting the pair of surfers off laughing.

"Was it hard to do?" Wade asked Lela, earning a few sniggers from the other surfers.

"No, it was very easy," Lela giggled. "Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me."

"Yeah right," Tanner mumbled, rolling his eyes at Lela for being so naïve.

"Was he strong and handsome?" Blue asked, pretending to flex his muscles.

"Was he big and tall?" Wade continued, standing up on his chair, pretending to be much taller than he actually was.

"There's nobody like him anywhere at all," Lela sighed.

"Did he say he loved you?" Max asked, blushing for the millionth time that day.

"Did he steal a kiss?" Reef added.

Lela: "He was so romantic, I could not resist"

"Sure," Tanner said sarcastically, rolling his eyes yet again.

"Tanner," Mack said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Tanner lied, trying to play it off, but not succeeding. What followed was a lot of teasing from his friends.

The surfers all found their spots to sit or stand around Lela as they settled down for the story.

Lela: "Some day my prince will come

Some day we'll meet again

And away to his castle we'll go

To be happy forever, I know"

"All of this love stuff's just sappy," Finn muttered.

Lela just ignored him and carried on singing away.

Lela: "Some day when spring is here

We'll find our love anew

And the birds will sing

And wedding bells will ring

Some day when my dreams come true"

Lela sighed as she finished her song, a dreamy smile plastered on her face.

Before one of the surfers could say something, the clock on the wall started to chime, showing that it was 11 o'clock at night.

"Oh my goodness!" Lela squeaked, popping out of her day-dream and back to reality. "It's 11 o'clock! We've got to go straight to bed."

Lela began to usher the seven boys towards the staircase before Blue turned around and stopped everyone.

"Wait, hold up guys," he said. "The Princess can sleep in our beds tonight."

"With us?" Shark asked, looking pretty horrified at the thought.

"No, stupid," Blue retaliated.

"But where will you sleep?" Lela asked Blue.

"And where will we sleep?" Butchy asked, just realising what was going to happen.

"We'll be fine down here," Blue answered. "Don't worry about us."

Although Blue was being quite convincing when he said that he'd be happy to sleep downstairs, the others' grumbles and protests weren't as reassuring.

"Well, if you insist," Lela smiled. "Good night." Lela then began to slowly ascend the wooden staircase.

"Good night Princess," the surfers called, some happy and some grumpy.

"Pleasant dreams!" Lela hollered as she opened the door to the bedroom.

Next, the surfers scrambled to find the comfiest places to sleep downstairs. However that left Mack, Brady, Tanner, Butchy, Seacat, Lugnut and Rascal without much choice.

"Maybe we should try upstairs?" Mack suggested.

"I'll stay down here," Tanner explained, obviously still a little uncomfortable about being in such a cramped house.

When the six friends got into the bedroom, they found Lela sat on her bed.

"Bless the seven young men who have been so kind to me, and…and may all my dreams come true," Lela sighed.

"Lela can be so sweet at times," Brady whispered to Mack, who nodded in response.

"Oh, and please make Finn like me," Lela added, remembering that Finn hadn't been the most considerate of people.

After that, Lela climbed under the covers and went straight to sleep.

"Well, goodnight guys…I guess," Mack said, finding a space on the floor.

"Goodnight," the others replied, all finding their places to sleep. A restless night ahead of them.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it.**

**I used two songs in this chapter because I had them separate at first but they were really short so I decided to just put them together. **

**The songs are The Silly Song and Someday My Prince Will Come, both from Snow White.**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know if you like to read stories. I am one of the biggest book-worms you will ever meet so that's a definite yes from me!) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you all mean so much to me!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	19. A Poisoned Apple Means Being Very Tired

**Hello! **

**How are you all?**

**I'm great! I went to a sleepover at my friend's house last night and tonight I'm going out to the cinema!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 19!**

The seven friends woke up with a start, a strange hissing a bubbling sound breaking the silence. The room was filled with smoke and everything was bathed in an odd orange light.

"Dip the apple in the brew," a croaky voice recited from one side of the room.

"Why are we back here with Jazz?" Butchy asked, getting up from the cool, stone floor and spotting the hooded figure by a cauldron.

"I guess it's the next part of the story," Tanner said, having joined the friends again.

"Couldn't they have let us have a decent night's sleep?" Lugnut grumbled, letting out a yawn when he'd finished.

"Well maybe fairy-tales don't work that way," Mack replied, feeling very tired by this point.

"Let the Sleeping Death seep through," Jazz continued, dipping the apple into the bubbling contents of the cauldron.

After a few seconds, Jazz lifted the apple out of the mixture, letting the excess thick, green liquid drip off the apple.

"Look! On the skin!" Jazz cackled. "The symbol of what lies within!"

Sure enough, the green slop had formed the markings of a skull over the apple. "Now, turn red to temp Miss Lela. To make her hunger for a bite."

"You guys just saw the apple turn red as well, right?" Rascal checked, watching with surprise as the apple faded into a deep crimson colour.

"Yeah," Brady replied, just as shocked as the others.

Jazz held the apple in her calloused hands and started to laugh rather manically, "Have a bite?" The raven that was still perched on the desk squawked when Jazz lunged at it with the apple, causing her to laugh again. "It's not for you," Jazz continued. "It's for Lela. When she breaks the tender peel, to taste the apple in my hand, her breath with still, her blood congeal. Then I'll be the fairest in the land!"

"If she's the fairest in the land then I'm moving to the sea," Seacat mumbled, which was followed by him and Butchy sniggering for at least a few minutes.

"But wait!" Jazz gasped. "There may be an antidote." Jazz swept across the room, brushing past Mack and Brady in the process, and poured over the pages of the spell book. "Nothing must be overlooked."

"Hang on, if there's an antidote," Lugnut began. "Maybe we could use that to snap Lela out of this and back to reality."

"That's…not a bad idea," Mack said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just getting smarter," Lugnut said, a cocky smile appearing on his face.

"I highly doubt that," Butchy replied, chuckling away as Lugnut sent him an unimpressed look.

"Oh, here it is!" Jazz shrieked. "The victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss."

"That's it!" Mack squealed, suddenly feeling much more awake. "Tanner," Mack said, catching the surfer's attention. "When Lela is in her coffin at the end of the story, instead of waiting for Axel to go up and kiss her, just do it yourself."

"But she can't see us," Tanner argued. "How am I going to do that?"

"Just try it, there's no other way we could possibly get out of here," Mack replied. "At least...I haven't thought of another one."

Before Tanner could retaliate, Jazz interrupted him. "Love's First Kiss," she snarled, slamming the book shut. "No fear of that. The boys will think she's dead anyway. She'll be buried alive!" Jazz cackled with glee at the thought of Lela in a coffin underground.

The seven friends watched as Jazz placed the poisoned apple into a basket of ordinary apples and opened a trapdoor in the floor. She jumped down and then closed the door again.

"I think we'd better follow her," Brady said, which was quickly followed by a yawn.

"But I'm so tired," Mack grumbled, wrapping her arms around Brady and snuggling into his chest.

"Come on guys," Butchy said, hauling open the heavy, wooden trapdoor. "How did she open this so easily?"  
Eventually, everyone had gone down the trapdoor and were following Jazz as she hurried along on her journey to the cottage Lela was staying at.

They ventured even further into the dungeons and reached a murky river with a long wooden boat floating by the edge. Jazz climbed in, trying to steady herself as the boat started to rock, but there was still a lot of room left.

"We're going to have to get in the boat," Seacat piped up, suddenly realising that if they didn't then they'd be stuck in the dungeon for who knows how long.

"No we won't!" Butchy and Lugnut protested.

"There's no other way to get out of here though," Seacat argued.

"Can't we just wait for the story to change again?" Mack suggested, absolutely exhausted and comtemplating whether Brady would be alright with carrying her the rest of the way back.

"No, come on. It's not that difficult," Seacat answered, stepping into the boat with more ease than the others.

Jazz grabbed the oar and started to propel the boat down the river.

The journey was quite unsettling for everyone, the scenery was cast with shadows and the night was eerily quiet.

But when they finished their boat ride and had to get out along with Jazz, their trek through the forest at night was just about to begin.

* * *

The seven friends had had a pretty rough night considering their encounter with Jazz had made them very tired.

But it was now the morning and Lela was sending the surfers out for the day.

Blue walked outside, closely followed by Lela. "Now, don't forget, Lela. The Queen's sneaky, she's full of witchcraft," Blue warned. "So beware of strangers."

"I'd have hoped that Lela would be wary of strangers anyway," Butchy grumbled, still extremely grouchy from his lack of sleep.

"Don't worry," Lela smiled. "I'll be alright." And with that, she stood up on her tip toes and gave Blue a light kiss on the cheek. Blue looked surprised at first, but you could definitely see that he liked it. "See you tonight," Lela continued.

"Yeah," Blue sighed, giddy with love-struck excitement. "Come on guys."

Max was the next to walk out of the door. "Be careful," he advised. "'Cause if anything were to happen to you, I…I…"

But Lela cut off Max's shy rambling with her second light kiss on the cheek of the day. "Good bye!" She said sweetly, causing Max to blush yet again.

Wade walked out to Lela next. "And be sure to watch out...to wa…to wa…" Wade began. Lela could sense that he was about to sneeze, so quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks," Wade said before walking off still trying to hold down his sneeze.

Flynn was the next to bound out the door and walked straight up to Lela and puckered up for his kiss. But Lela just turned his head and kissed his cheek. Flynn took it and pretty much ran over to the others, his grin spreading from ear to ear. However, Flynn had an idea. So, without Lela seeing, he climbed back in through the window.

Lela kissed Shark's cheek when he wished her goodbye, and then turned to see who was next. And to her surprise, Flynn was stood there again, his lips puckered once more.

"Well…alright," Lela sighed, planting another kiss on Flynn's cheek. "But that's the last one."

Flynn reluctantly walked over to the others, as they started to walk off, singing as they went.

Blue, Flynn, Wade, Shark, Max & Reef: "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's off to work we go

Heigh-ho"

"Goodbye!" Lela called, waving to the six friends as they walked off.

"Now I'm warning you," Finn said as he stood behind her, making Lela jump. "Don't let anyone or anything in the house."

"Awww, Finn. You do care," Lela smiled.

Lela stood up on her tiptoes again and after a bit of struggle, kissed Finn's cheek.

Finn marched off in pursuit of his friends, determined to act like he hadn't enjoyed Lela's kiss. But he couldn't keep his smile hidden for long.

Lela breezed back into the house after wishing the surfers farewell and began to tidy up again.

Mack, Brady, Butchy, Tanner, Seacat, Lugnut and Rascal had managed to sneak a few bowls of porridge because they were all getting rather hungry.

"What are we going to do all day then?" Brady asked.

"I don't know, we're going to have to wait for Jazz to arrive with her poisoned apple," Butchy said.

"She can't be that far away, we were with her last night and we got here fine," Seacat said.

"Maybe she got lost?" Rascal suggested.

"We're just going to have to wait it out," Mack replied. "Hopefully this story will be over soon."

But what the seven friends and Lela didn't notice, was the shadowed figure looming towards the house.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it.**

**The song I used in this is part of Heigh Ho from Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs (of course).**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know what your favourite fruit is) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all amazing and they mean so much to me!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	20. Poisoned Apples Can't Grant Wishes

**Hello! Happy Halloween!**

**How are you all?**

**I'm quite tired because I've had quite a few really busy days this week but hopefully I'll get a rest for a few days now. **

**I decided to upload this chapter a little earlier than usual again because I've got something planned for later, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 20!**

About an hour and a half had passed since the surfer boys left, so Lela had decided to bake something.

She'd started to hum as she prepared her ingredients for her seventh pie and as she started to roll out her pastry, she'd moved up to singing.

Lela: "Some day my prince will come

Some day we'll meet again

And away to his castle we'll go

To be happy forever I know

Some day when spring is here

We'll find our love anew

And the birds will sing

And wedding bells will ring

Someday when my dreams come true"

"Well that's her seventh pie," Butchy noted.

"And her animal friends have come back to help her," Lugnut added.

The seven friends were beyond bored and had gone through about twenty ways to try to keep themselves entertained. And they had all failed miserably.

However, they hadn't been paying enough attention to what Lela was doing because the next thing they heard was a high-pitched shriek.

Their heads whipped in Lela's direction, all jumping at the sight of Jazz peering through the window in her horrifying old woman disguise.

"It's so much worse in daylight," Seacat muttered about Jazz's appearance.

"Are you all alone, my dear?" Jazz croaked.

"Erm…why, yes, I am. But…" Lela began, a little startled and unsure of how she should react.

"The, young men not here?" Jazz continued.

"No, they're not, but…" Lela replied, wiping her hands on her pale yellow skirt.

Jazz sniffed, catching the scent of the pies baking. "And you're making pies?"

"Yes, gooseberry pies," Lela answered.

"I've never even heard of a gooseberry pie," Lugnut grumbled.

"Would you be quiet? That's not the most concerning thing going on here," Mack snapped, her attention soon returning to Lela and Jazz.

"But it's apple pies you want to be making," Jazz interrupted. "They're what people prefer."

"See, apple pies are the way to go," Lugnut said.

"And Lela makes a really good apple pie," Butchy continued.

"Guys, please be quiet!" Mack hissed, getting really fed up with the biker boys.

"Pies made from apples like these." Jazz took the deep crimson apple from her basket and held it out in her hand to Lela.

"Oh, they do look delicious," Lela smiled, walking over to the window to take the apple.

"Yes!" Jazz agreed. "But wait until you taste one."

"I just realised how stupid the character of Snow White is to take an apple from some random old woman," Brady thought out loud.

"Yeah, but it's just the way the story goes," Mack replied.

"Would you trust a creepy old woman if she offered you an apple though?" Brady asked.

"…No, good point," Mack said.

"Guys, be quiet," Lugnut said, imitating Mack, but that just made her even more irritable.

"Would you like to try one?" Jazz asked, extending her hand even further so she was practically shoving the apple in Lela's face. "Go on. Go on, have a bite."

Lela's little bird friends obviously sensed that something wasn't right about Jazz, so they started to fly around her, trying to distract the girl in an old woman's costume.

Lela was horrified at their behaviour and ran outside to shoo them away. "Shame on you, frightening a poor old lady!" Lela scolded. "I'm so sorry about that," Lela apologised, helping Jazz back to her feet. "Come in, have a rest."

Lela sat Jazz down on one of the wooden chairs before scurrying off to go and get her a glass of water.

"Oh, you've been so good to me," Jazz rasped, graciously taking the glass of water. "And because you've been so kind, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple."

"Of course, because that's realistic," Seacat said.

"A wishing apple?" Lela asked, suddenly quite intrigued.

"Yes," Jazz sighed. "One bite and all of your dreams will come true."

"Really?" Lela asked, her eyes widening in awe.

"Yeah, really," Butchy said sarcastically.

"Yes young lady," Jazz said. "Now, make a wish and take a bite."

"But…" Lela started, a bit more apprehensive now as she started to back away.

"There must be something your little heart desires," Jazz croaked. "Perhaps there's someone you love?"

"Well, there is someone," Lela began, starting to blush a little.

"I thought so. I thought so," Jazz chuckled. "Now, take the apple, my dear, and make a wish."

Jazz pressed the poisoned apple into Lela's palms and stepped back, waiting for the magic to happen.

"I wish…I wish…" Lela began, holding the apple out in front of her.

"That's it, go on!" Jazz encouraged.

"I wish for my prince to come, and he'll carry me away to his castle," Lela sighed, a dreamy look in her eye. "Where we'll live happily ever after."

"Great! Now take a bite!" Jazz urged.

There was a sound of thundering footsteps in the distance and the seven friends could see the surfers sprinting towards the house, Lela's entourage of forest friends leading the way.

But it was too late. Lela brought the apple up to her lips and took a bite.

"I feel a little strange," Lela sighed, her eyes starting to close as she swayed on her feet.

"Her breath will still," Jazz muttered, an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh," Lela sighed.

"Her blood congeal," Jazz continued, keeping her words to a murmur.

"Oh," Lela breathed, gently falling to the floor. Her raven hair splayed out around her on the floor as she laid there, the apple rolling out of her hand.

Jazz began to cackle with sheer glee. The rain had started to pour down outside and thunder cracked, shaking the small cottage.

"Now I'll be the fairest in the land!" Jazz screeched, starting to laugh again.

Jazz threw the door open and to her horror saw the seven surfers approaching.

"Hurry, hurry!" Blue could be heard shouting.

Jazz fled the scene, taking cover in some bushes to try and hide herself as she ran.

But Finn spotted her as he skidded to a halt outside the house, the wet mud spraying up as he stopped. "There she goes!"

The seven surfers ran off, hot on Jazz's tail.

* * *

Not that long later, the seven surfers had come home and found Lela 'dead' on the floor. They had gently lifted her onto the couch and lit some candles as they stood around her, silent tears rolling down their faces.

Overall, Mack, Brady and the Wet Side Story boys found the situation rather sad, even though they knew that she hadn't died.

"What now?" Rascal asked.

"Maybe the fairy tale book will tell us," Seacat said, picking the book up from its spot in the corner of the room and started flipping through the pages buefore reading out what he had found. "So beautiful, even in death, that the boys could not find it in their hearts to bury her…they fashioned a coffin of glass and gold, and kept eternal vigil at her side," Seacat recited. "The Prince, who had searched far and wide, heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin."

The seven friends got up from the table they were sat at and walked outside, realising that the scene had changed.

Lela was now laid in a beautiful glass coffin, with thousands of bunches of flowers surrounding the base, all in different shades of rainbow colours.

Blue, Finn, Flynn, Wade, Shark, Max and Reef all walked up, each holding a bundle of flowers to add to the collection.

The petals from tree branches coated in flowers floated to the ground around the coffin as the seven surfers began to sing.

Blue, Finn, Flynn, Wade, Shark, Max & Reef: "One song, one song

I have but one song

One song, one song

Only for you, for you

One heart

Tenderly beating

Ever entreating

Constant and true, so true"

Blue and Reef lifted up the lid of Lela's coffin and Finn laid a bunch of pretty pink flowers on top of Lela's clasped hands before they all continued singing.

Blue, Finn, Flynn, Wade, Shark, Max & Reef: "One love, one love

That has possessed me

One love, one love

Thrilling me through, so true"

The seven surfers all knelt around the coffin, paying their respects to Lela.

"Axel's going to be here any minute," Lugnut piped up, breaking the solemn silence that was hanging in the air.

"And if he arrives then the story will be over," Brady continued.

"But that's a good thing isn't it?" Rascal asked.

"No, because then Lela will go off with Axel and live happily ever after under some stupid spell," Seacat replied.

"She can't go off with Axel," Butchy said. "So what are we going to do."

"Tanner, you've got to go and kiss her," Mack said.

"But she can't see me, it won't work," Tanner argued.

"Tanner, we discussed this, you've got to try," Mack shot back.

The two stared at each other for a while, trying to stand their ground. But eventually Tanner gave in.

A figure was starting to appear on the horizon, prompting Tanner to make his decision.

He walked over to where Lela was resting, dodging the surfers as he went. He knelt on one knee next to her and brushed a few strands on raven hair away from her face. As he pulled his hand away he brushed the side of her face, caressing her perfect porcelain skin, and he smiled to himself. He got back up to his feet and bent over Lela, a shock running through their bodies as their lips touched, melting into each others' a few moments later.

After a few seconds he pulled away, standing back and letting the nervous butterflies in his stomach grow in numbers.

Everyone waited, and waited. And nothing happened.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it.**

**I think the songs that I used are Someday My Prince Will Come and One Song but I'm not sure since they've already been used before. :/**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know what you think is going to happen in the next chapter) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all wonderful!**

**Thank you for reading! Again, Happy Halloween!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	21. And Away To His Castle You'll Go

**Hello! **

**I hope that you all liked the surprise Halloween one-shot I posted on Friday! I put quite a lot of effort into it so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Anyway, how are you all? **

**I'm pretty good, but I have an announcement at the end of the chapter so make sure that you stay tuned for that.**

**But here's chapter 21!**

Tanner's stomach plummeted further with every second that passed, praying that Lela's eyes would open and all of this would be over.

But things didn't look like they were going to work out that way.

Until soft voices started singing from no where in particular and one by one, the seven surfers started to disappear.

Voices: "And away to his castle you'll go"

The ends of Lela's dark hair had started to change colour again, the red, blue and yellow shades creeping up her locks.

Voices: "To be happy forever we know"

Lela's outfit was changing as well. Her primrose yellow skirt and navy blue bodice were morphing into her candy pink nightgown she'd been wearing the night she'd messed with her fairytale book.

Music continued to play as Lela slowly stretched, her icy blue eyes locking with Tanner's ocean blue ones.

Lela sat up and held her gaze with Tanner, a dreamy smile spread across her face.

"Tanner, what are you doing here?" she murmured, keeping up her love-struck gaze.

"Oh, I'm so glad you woke up," Tanner sighed, taking Lela's hands in his as he sat down on the satin material with her.

"But I don't understand, I was just in my bedroom and now I'm in a forest. And why are the guys here? Oh my gosh! Mack! Brady! When did you arrive?!" Lela babbled.

"Lela, one question at a time," Tanner chuckled, already relieved that he had his girlfriend back.

"Ok, why am I in a random forest and not in my bedroom?" Lela asked, seeming to be quite unhappy about the fact that she wasn't surrounded by pink furniture.

"We think it has something to do with this," Seacat said, placing the fairytale book next to Lela.

The colour drained from Lela's face as she laid eyes on the leather-bound book.

"Are…are you sure?" Lela stuttered.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Butchy demanded.

"We'll sort that out later, first we'll try to answer all of Lela's questions," Mack cut in, stopping a sibling argument before it had even started.

"Ok, why is everyone here?" Lela asked, a little shyer than before.

"Well, we came to check on you this morning, because you hadn't been down at the beach, and we found you all passed out on the floor," Rascal said, referring to the other girls as well as Lela.

"So then we decided to investigate and we picked up that book," Lugnut said, pointing to the fairytale book. "And we woke up in the middle of no where."

"But then we found you," Tanner added, shooting a smile at Lela again.

"And we waited for your story to play out," Seacat continued.

"My story?" Lela asked, her confusion upping quite a lot.

"Before we get into that, I'm just going to say that Mack and I showed up to help," Brady said, answering Lela's third question before they got onto a totally different topic.

"Ok!" Lela grinned, happy to have two of her best friends back. "Now, back to my story," Lela said, her expression returning to a serious one.

"Yeah, you sort of acted out the story of Snow White," Tanner explained.

"And then the story was re-written into your fairytale book," Rascal continued.

"So I was Snow White?" Lela questioned.

"Yeah," The seven friends all said in unison.

"And when I re-enacted the story, it was re-written in the book?" Lela asked, picking up the large book and looking at the inked drawings of Snow White's story.

"Yep, that's what happened," Butchy replied. "So now, you've got to tell us what you did to get us all into this mess."

"Butchy," Lela tried, knowing that her brother would probably blow his top when she told him what she'd done.

"Lela," Butchy replied, mimicking his sister.

Lela frowned at her brother, putting her fairytale book down and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Lela, we want answers," Butchy demanded, wearing a determined expression.

"Ok, ok," Lela sighed, feeling very guilty already. "I found this piece of paper in the back of the fairytale book with this poem thing on it. I read it out and this witch lady appeared in my dressing table mirror and she made me agree to this wish thing and it turned the ends of our hair crazy colours and made us pass out. But she said it would give us fairytale endings and I also may have given away someone's voice in the process, please don't be mad!"

Lela's babbling could hardly be made out by anyone due to its speed and the occasional sniffle from a very upset and a very guilty biker girl.

"So you conjured up a random witch in your mirror, she tricked you so you agreed to be put in fairytales and you gave away someone's voice for it?" Mack summarised.

"Yeah," Lela said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Please don't be mad."

"Lela!" Butchy cried, his anger rising by the second.

"Look, it is a little far-fetched but it's not the strangest thing that we've heard or seen so far," Mack cut in again.

"I know, but it's ridiculous, why would you go meddling in that stuff anyway?" Butchy demanded.

"I don't know!" Lela cried, getting quite shaken up by the harassment she was receiving from her brother.

"Guys stop it, fighting isn't going to help," Brady said, breaking Butchy and Lela's argument up.

"Lela, who's voice did you give away?" Rascal piped up, his question prompting everyone's heads to turn in Lela's direction.

Lela blushed quite a deep pink and had to look away, feeling so guilty she could hardly take the pressure.

"Lela, who was it?" Tanner asked, his voice quiet as he took hold of Lela's hands again.

"Your sister's," Lela murmured, averting her gaze and waiting for the backlash.

"Coral's?" Tanner checked, feeling a little betrayed.

"You gave away my girlfriend's voice for you to live out a fairytale?" Butchy was almost shaking with anger as he spoke.

"Yeah," Lela said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Rascal and Seacat had to physically restrain Butchy from strangling his sister. Butchy lost his temper quite easily, but if it involved someone he cared about then he went through the roof.

"You called Coral your girlfriend," Lugnut chuckled, knowing that Butchy never normally called Coral his girlfriend if everyone was around.

Butchy looked as if he could rip Lugnut apart, his friend's comment had literally tipped his anger off the scale, Seacat and Rascal could barely hold him back and Brady almost had to get involved. They had to pin him against a tree in the end until he relaxed.

* * *

Eventually Butchy had calmed down a little bit and Lela had finished explaining about her hair.

"Maybe the colour of your hair has something to do with the story you're involved in," Mack suggested, flipping through the pages of Lela's fairytale book.

"How?" Lela squeaked.

"Because the dress you wore when you were Snow White was red, yellow and blue," Mack started.

"And the ends of my hair are red, yellow and blue!" Lela exclaimed, understanding what Mack was trying to explain to her.

"Look, the castle Lela's story was based around is edged in red, yellow and blue as well," Brady pointed out.

"So to find the others, we have to match the colour of the ends of their hair to the colour surrounding each castle," Mack concluded.

"Guys," Brady called to the Wet Side Story boys, catching their attention.

"What?" they all chorused, turning to look at Mack, Lela and Brady.

"Can anyone remember the colours of the ends of the girls' hair?" Mack asked.

But it didn't look like anyone could, because Mack only saw blank expressions.

"I'm guessing that's a no then," Mack huffed, her plan screeching to a halt.

"Wait!" Rascal piped up. "Struts' hair was definitely light blue."

"Great!" Mack grinned, regaining her hope. "So Struts is the next person we're collecting."

"Why do we have to get Struts?" Butchy complained.

"Yeah, why can't we get Giggles?" Lugnut agreed.

"Because Rascal was the first to answer," Mack snapped.

"You snooze you lose," Rascal chuckled, earning a few glares from the two biker boys.

So the place that's surrounded by light blue is where Struts is," Brady said.

"But how are we going to get there?" Lela asked.

"I honestly don't know," Mack replied, running her hand over the map on the page.

Her finger stopped on the castle edged in baby blue, a strong gust of wind raced through the small clearing before darkness settled over everyone. The eight friends dropped to the floor, the fairytale book slipping out of Mack's hands as she fell.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it!**

**The announcement is: I am taking part in my school's play this year, which requires me to attend two-hour practises every Monday and Tuesday. This means that I will no longer have time to post a chapter on a Tuesday. So, I could either change my updating schedule to Wednesdays and Saturdays, or I could update just on Fridays. Let me know what I should do in a review, baring in mind that I won't have as much time to write chapters now because of the rehearsals. :)**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know what I should do about my updating schedule) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all absolutely amazing!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	22. Struts Is Cinderella

**Hello! **

**How are you all? **

**I'm feeling pretty good but I had to do a 3k cross-country run at school this week and I hated it :(**

**I eventually decided that I'll be posting chapters on Wednesdays and Saturdays from now on, so I'll post a chapter again tomorrow to start the routine off.**

**But anyway, here's chapter 22!**

Lela awoke with a start, sitting up in a blind panic and searching her surroundings. Her eyes fell on her brother and her boyfriend who were talking to one another by the stone wall of a rather large building, before she saw that her other friends were getting up as well.

"What happened?" Lela asked, cautiously getting up.

"We were probably transported again," Brady sighed.

"Again?!" Lela shrieked, finding the whole ordeal rather awful.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Seacat called, trying to comfort the petite biker, she'd been through a lot after all.

"So, task number one: Find Struts," Mack ordered, taking control of the situation again.

"But where?" Butchy asked.

"Maybe the fairytale book will tell us?" Tanner suggested.

"Where is it?" Seacat asked. "Didn't you have it last, Mack?"

"Um…" Mack started, looking around her to see where it was, she started to panic when she couldn't find it though. "It's usually just lying around," Mack fretted.

"We'd better find it, that book is our only way out of this mess," Lugnut said.

"And it's our only way to find your possible step-sister," Seacat teased.

"Step-sister?" Mack questioned, confused yet intrigued.

"Oh yeah, you missed it. Lugnut's dad and Struts' mom are dating, so they might end up as step-siblings," Lela explained.

"And we're not exactly thrilled," Lugnut muttered.

"I found the book!" Tanner hollered, lifting the large, leather-bound book out from a nearby bush.

"Great, now we can read what's been written and find out what we have to do," Brady said, walking over to where Tanner was stood.

"You guys seem to know what you're doing," Lela noted.

"Well we've had some practice," Butchy snapped, giving his sister a disapproving look.

Seacat took the book out of Tanner's hands and flipped through the pages until he reached the page where the story of Snow White stopped and the next story began.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom – peaceful, prosperous and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately château, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Struts. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt she needed a mother's care. And so, he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family, with two daughters just Struts' age: By name, Jasmine and Danielle. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Struts' charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the château fell into disrepair. For the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Struts was abused, humiliated and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Struts remained ever gentle and kind. For with each dawn, she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true," Seacat recited.

"So Struts is in the story of…" Butchy started, hoping that someone would answer for him.

"She'd in the story of Cinderella!" Lela piped up, clasping her hands together and hoping up and down in excitement.

Seacat just gave Lela a rather odd look, puzzled by how excited she was, before asking something. "Who are Jasmine and Danielle?"

"Wait, it's Jazz and Dimples again," Lugnut said.

"Yeah, their proper names are Jasmine and Danielle so it must be them," Butchy agreed.

"And that means they're playing the ugly sisters," Lela concluded, starting a round of laughing from most of the Wet Side Story boys. "Hey, that's not very nice," Lela frowned, feeling sorry for her friends.

"It may not be very nice, but it is very funny," Butchy said, briefly subsiding from his laughter.

"Right, so according to this picture, Struts should be up in that tower," Mack explained, trying to get back on topic as her eyes scanned the large tower that, well…towered above the eight friends.

"Well we'd better find a way up it then," Brady said.

"How about this door?" Lela suggested, scuttling over to a wooden door in the side of the building. She carefully turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. Sure enough, inside was a spiral staircase that led up to the top room of the tower.

"Looks like we're walking then," Brady said, following Lela as she started to climb the staircase, the other six close behind.

* * *

After a long climb, Mack, Brady, Lela, Butchy, Tanner, Seacat, Rascal and Lugnut all stumbled into a small room with a dark, wooden bed in the corner.

"So…many…stairs," Butchy panted, bending over to try to calm down.

"Couldn't we have just been transported?" Tanner wheezed, having to lean against the door frame to catch his breath again.

"I think I prefer the teleporting," Lela sighed.

Two little blue bird flew through the window and landed on one of the bed posts, tweeting a little tune as they came to a halt.

The figure in the bed turned over, trying to block the sound out with her pillow.

"Is that Struts?" Brady asked, referring to the person asleep underneath the covers.

"Yeah, I think so," Butchy said.

"It looks like she doesn't like being woken up," Tanner said.

"Well, Struts is quite a heavy sleeper," Lela noted.

The blue birds flew over to Struts and one of them picked up one of her braids and gently tugged it up so that the other bird could whistle in Struts' ear.

Struts rolled over, placing the her pillow over her head to block out the sounds of the world around her.

One of the birds tried to crawl through a gap between the pillow and the mattress, but was quickly blocked out. The other bird tried to walk over the top of the pillow but was flicked off by Struts' hand. The little bird squawked and fluttered over to where the other bird was stood on the end of the bed.

Struts sleepily sat up, giggling to herself as she did so. "Well it serves you right, you shouldn't go spoiling people's dreams, especially good ones," Struts chuckled, which was quickly followed by the blue birds tweeting and flying over to the window sill. "Yes, I can see that it's a lovely morning, but I was having a lovely dream too." As Struts spoke, she started to undo the loose braid that kept her hair tidy through the night, allowing the blue birds to fly over to her and land in the blanket in front of her.

"Oh no," Seacat huffed.

"Not someone else who talks to animals," Butchy complained.

"What do you mean 'another one'?" Lela asked.

"You were talking to animals in your story too," Butchy answered.

"I would never do such a silly thing," Lela pouted.

"Well you did, and everyone here saw it," Butchy said, motioning to the others.

That shut Lela up for a while, she sat and watched the scene play out with a slight frown on her face the entire time.

"What kind of dream?" Struts questioned, asking on the bird's behalf. "I can't tell you that."

One of the blue birds tweeted a disappointed response.

"'Cause if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true," Struts explained, flicking the half of her hair she had freed from a braid behind her ear. "And after all…"

Soft music began to drift around the room as Struts began to sing.

Struts: "A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches"

More and more birds were starting to flutter in through Struts' window as she began to unravel her other braid and brush her hair.

Struts: "Whatever you wish for you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true"

By the time Struts had finished the first part of her song, she had quite a large assortment of birds and little mice now as well.

"It's a good job CheeChee isn't here," Butchy said.

"Yeah, she'd terrified of mice," Lugnut added.

"Really? Is she ok with your pet mouse then Seacat?" Tanner asked his friend, who was starting to look a little guilty.

"You have a pet mouse?" Butchy questioned.

"Yeah, I got him when I was ten," Seacat answered.

"And it's still alive?" Mack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Seacat replied, wondering why she was so shocked.

"Normally pet mice live for like two years," Mack said.

"The thing is, I didn't really get mine from a pet store. He just got into my house and my mom let me keep him as a pet," Seacat explained.

"And CheeChee knows about him?" Rascal asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend because he had a feeling that he knew the answer.

"Well…not exactly. Not yet anyway," Seacat replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Dude, she is going to flip out," Tanner chuckled, finding his best friend's stupidity rather funny.

The Wet Side Story boys' conversation was interrupted by a rather loud clanging sound from a clock-tower in the distance.

"Oh, that clock," Struts grumbled, sitting up straight on her bed. "Killjoy," Struts grumbled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed so that they brushed the floor. "I can hear you, I know I've got to get up," Struts called to the clock when it rung for the third time, slipping on some little flat, black shoes as she went. "Even the clock orders me around," Struts huffed, straightening out her powder blue nightgown. "Well, at least I know one thing. No one can stop me from dreaming. And perhaps someday," Struts sighed, a slight smile curling at the corner of her lips.

Struts: "The dreams that I wish will come true"

Struts twirled over to her bed to make it, continuing to dance the entire time. She actually almost kicked Tanner in the face at one point, but a quick side-step on the surfer boy's behalf avoided such a disaster.

Struts had a quick wash and got changed into a slightly ragged brown dress with light turquoise sleeves and a white apron behind a folding screen, still humming and singing away to herself as she went.

Struts: "No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true"

Struts tied her hair back in a low ponytail with an aqua blue ribbon and smiled to herself, happy with her appearance.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it!**

**The song I used is A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella.**

**Also, a quick announcement. If anyone has a Polyvore account, my good friend and fellow writer TeenBeachGirl194 has made a Teen Beach Movie RP group on there, so it would mean a lot if you joined because she doesn't have many members at the moment. If you want to join then she has the link to her account in her bio. :) **

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know if you have any pets. I have a few fish but that's it) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're all so wonderful!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	23. How Many Animals Are Rats?

**Hello! **

**How are you all? **

**This is my first update with my new schedule so I'm quite excited. Plus, I don't have much homework to do this weekend. :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 23! **

Two little mice came scurrying under Struts door and bolted over to her, squeaking as they went.

"Wait a minute, one at a time," Struts said to the squeaking mice, setting them on her dressing table. "Now, Steele, what's all the fuss about?"

"She named that little mouse Steele," Lugnut chuckled, glancing at Butchy to see how he was reacting to the situation. And Butchy was found spluttering with laughter at the mouse named after a member of Axel's crew.

"Oh, a visitor," Struts said, obviously understanding the mouse's frantic squeaks. "Well, she'll need a dress," Struts smiled, sliding open a small draw in the side of her dressing table and starting to bring out a tiny dress she'd obviously sewn.

After some more frantic squeaks Struts dropped the dress. "It's a he? That's quite different, not something to get confused. So he'll need a little jacket and shoes." This time Struts brought out a little green t-shirt and some brown shoes.

"She dresses up the animals?" Mack questioned, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Please tell me that I didn't dress up any animals," Lela sighed, praying that she didn't embarrass herself too much.

"No, you just talked to them," Brady replied.

The mice began to squeak again, making quite a racket this time.

"It's where?" Struts asked, trying to understand the constant stream of squeaks. "In a trap? Why didn't you say so?"

Struts had always loved animals, so it didn't surprise anyone that knew her when she rushed to go and save a mouse from a trap.

The eight friends all followed Struts as she hurried down the wooden staircase they'd hiked up not too long ago.

They found the mouse trap quickly, two mice already outside it.

"Now, now, everyone's gotta calm down," Struts ordered, the two mice from upstairs joining her again. She picked up the metal cage and opened one end. "The poor little thing's scared to death," Struts cooed, watching the tiny rodent tremble at the back of the cage. "Steele, you'd better explain everything to him," Struts said, placing the cage on the floor and leaving the two mice to talk…well, squeak it out.

A few seconds later, the two little mice came scurrying out together.

"Well, that's better," Struts smiled. "We'll just try this on for size," Struts continued, slipping the green t-shirt over the mouse's head and putting the little shoes on it, before finishing it off with a little forest green hat. "Now we've got to think of a name for you," Struts said. "I've got it!" She squealed, after a short pause. "Blake, I think it fits you nicely."

"Of course, another mouse named after a member of The Rats," Brady said.

"It's quite ironic isn't it," Mack said, finding the concept rather hilarious. "Mice named after members of a biker crew called The Rats."

The mice all squeaked in response to Struts before she got to her feet again.

"I've got to hurry, but make sure that Blake doesn't get into any trouble Steele," Struts called as she started to make her way down the stairs again. "And don't forget to warn him about the cat."

"Oh great, there's a cat as well," Lugnut mumbled.

"Why are there so many animals in fairytales?" Seacat thought aloud.

"Not all fairytales," Lela corrected.

"But the two that we've been in so far have had quite lot," Tanner said.

However, no one got the chance to say anything else, because they all had to hurry down the stairs behind Struts, otherwise they would have been well and truly lost.

Struts opened up a door and walked out in to a vast corridor that was decorated with rather expensive and luxurious furniture items and interior design. She breezed over to a large red, velvet curtain and pulled the rope, allowing the curtains to part and the sunlight to come spilling through. Next she padded over to one of the tall doors and gently pushed it open. Inside there was a girl sleeping in a huge bed and a plump cat snoozing in the most magnificent cat bed anyone had ever seen.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Struts cooed, motioning for the cat to come over to her. The large, cream coloured cat stretched, made an unhappy meow and turned away from Struts. "Ashley! Come here!" Struts hissed, starting to lose her patience with the feline. The cat jumped before reluctantly stalking over to where Struts was stood.

"Wow, the cat's called Ashley," Butchy sighed.

"I wonder how many more animals can be named after members of The Rats," Lugnut said sarcastically as Struts pushed the cat out of the bedroom and shut the door behind it. "I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast. I certainly wouldn't feed you first otherwise. But it's my orders, so come on," Struts said, hurrying the cat along as she began to make her way down a grand staircase.

Struts ushered the cat into a small yet spacious cellar with a brick stove in one corner and went to open the wooden door at the other side of the room. The eight friends followed Struts inside and noticed a sleeping bloodhound on a rug in the middle of the room.

"Amber," Struts said, her voice hushed as she tried to wake up the writhing dog. "Amber!"

"So that's another animal named after someone," Mack sighed.

"How many is that now?" Rascal asked.

"Four," Mack huffed, perching on the small staircase and watching the scene unfold before her.

The dog woke up with a start and started tugging at the corner of the rug before Struts kneeled down and prised it away. "Dreaming again?" Struts asked the dog as it turned around to look up at her. "Where you chasing Ashley?" Struts chuckled, scratching the dog behind her ears. "Did you catch her this time?" The dog nodded in response, but only got a scolding from Struts. "That's bad," she said. "What would have happened if they'd heard you upstairs? You know the rules." Struts got up and placing a few logs on top of the stove to start warming it up. "So, if you don't want to lose your space on that rug, then you'd better get rid of those dreams," Struts ordered, taking three teapots, three trays, three teacups and three saucers and arranging the items on the trays. "Do you know how?" Struts asked the dog, but didn't wait for a reply. "You've just got to start liking cats."

Ashley the cat mewed from her place on the small staircase when Struts spoke. "No, I mean it," she continued. "Ashley has some good things about her. For one thing, she…" As Struts was speaking, Ashley had sauntered over to where Amber was sat and started to waft her tail in Amber's face, only angering the bloodhound more. "Well, sometimes she…" Struts tried again. "There must be something good about her." However this only caused the two animals to start squabbling. Ashley let out a high-pitched shriek, causing Amber the dog to bark, effectively framing the poor bloodhound. "Amber!" Struts scolded as she walked over to where the animals were settled. "Come on, outside," Struts ordered, leading the dog out into the yard. "I know it's not easy, but you've gotta try to get along with Amber."

"It's kind of ironic how they don't get along," Seacat said.

"Yeah, normally they can't be separated," Tanner chuckled.

"That includes you as well, Your Majesty," Struts snapped at the cat, practically throwing the bowl of milk down in front of it. Struts slipped on some clog-like shoes and followed Amber the dog out into the yard. "Breakfast. Everyone up," Struts called, all the chickens, mice and other animals flocking around her as she scattered the corn on the ground, before going over to feed the horse in the stables.

The eight teens all stepped out into the yard, trying to avoid stepping on the rampaging chickens and little mice that littered the floor.

But it wasn't too long until voices could be heard screeching Struts' name.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you thought of it! Sorry it's a little bit short, I'm working on getting the chapters longer. **

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know if you're more of a cat person or a dog person) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're absolutely amazing!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	24. The Girls Get 'Pranked'

**Hello! **

**How are you all? **

**I'm pretty good because I don't have much homework to do this week and I get to update, which I always look forward to. :)**

**So, here's chapter 24! **

Struts scurried into the small cellar-type room and saw the three bells on the wall ringing away, the noise cutting through the relatively peaceful morning.

"Struts!" One of the voices hollered, the bell ringing with the point.

"Alright, I get it, I'm coming," Struts huffed, slipping the clog-like-shoes off her feet. "Morning, noon and night," she muttered under her breath as the eight teens followed her back inside, quickly escaping a rather angry chicken.

"Struts!" The voice screamed again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Struts said, practically flying around the room, collecting the items for the tea trays.

Then another bell started to ring. "Struts!" The next person shouted at the top of their lungs.

"I'm coming," Struts said for the fourth time.

"Struts!" The voices just kept screaming for Struts' attention.

"Just a minute!" Struts called back, trying to remain calm.

Soon all three bells were ringing so much that Struts thought the strings would snap or they would fall off the hooks.

"I get the feeling that these girls aren't very patient," Mack sighed, getting a headache from the constant ringing.

"You're telling me," Butchy huffed, just as annoyed about the impatient girls as everyone else.

Struts had managed to balance the three tea trays (one on either arm and one on her head) before heading back up the small staircase and back into the main house, the bells still ringing furiously. Mack, Brady, Lela, Tanner, Butchy, Seacat, Rascal, Lugnut and Ashley the cat all followed Lela up the grand staircase and back into the vast corridor.

"Good morning, Jasmine," Struts chirped with forced cheeriness, pushing the door open with her foot. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like you care?" Jazz snapped. "Now take that ironing, I want it done in an hour," Jazz ordered.

"Ok, got it Jazz," Struts called, shutting the door again with her foot and carrying the basket of laundry under her free arm.

The eight friends followed Struts as she ventured through each door down the corridor, watching as she continued with her chores.

"Good morning, Danielle," Struts chirped again, calling the two biker girls by their proper names.

"It's about time," Dimples fussed. "Don't forget to mend my new dress, but don't take all day this time."

"Yes Danielle," Struts sighed, shutting the door with her foot again, balancing a box stuffed with clothes on her previously free arm.

"Is anyone else wondering how she's managing to hold all that and not spill anything?" Seacat thought aloud.

"I know, it's pretty impressive," Brady agreed.

"Would you two be quiet," Mack snapped, the two boys not helping her headache go away.

"Well, come in, Struts," the girl in the last bedroom called, a strange calmness to her voice.

"Good morning, Stepmother," Struts said, a false-smile plastered on her face.

"Collect the laundry and get on with your other chores," the 'stepmother' continued.

"Yes, Stepmother," Struts sighed, coming out of the room again and shutting the door with her foot for the third time.

But just before the door closed, Lela caught a glimpse at who the stepmother was.

"The stepmother is Scarlett?!" Lela questioned, a little horrified and confused about why that had happened.

"She must be, did you see her?" Lugnut asked.

"Yeah, but why is she the stepmother? She's not old!" Lela continued.

"Jazz was your stepmother when you were Snow White," Lugnut explained, confusing the petit biker and making her think.

"But that means that they're both villains," Lela said. "And they're not awful people, they're really nice."

"They can be a little moody at times, but Lela's got a point, they're never terrible," Lugnut agreed.

"Maybe we'll find out more information as we go along," Brady suggested, hoping to keep the story flowing as smoothly as possible.

Struts had started to carefully make her way down the stairs, a rather large bag of laundry balanced on her head, a basket under her arm and a box in her hand, when a high-pitched scream shattered the peacefulness. The noise startled Struts, the eight friends, Ashley the cat and made Mack's headache even worse.

"Oh mother! Oh mother!" Dimples screeched as a little mouse in a green t-shirt scurried out from under the door.

"One of the mice must have gotten under the teacup on her tray," Tanner smirked, finding the situation quite funny.

"I'm guessing she didn't like it either," Seacat chuckled.

"Do you know who else wouldn't have liked it?" Tanner smirked, watching his friend roll his eyes at him.

"Look, I'm going to tell CheeChee eventually," Seacat huffed.

"When we get out of here and back to Big Mommas, and I want to be there to watch it," Tanner decided, a smug smile on his face.

"Fine," Seacat muttered, already mourning the future departure of his pet.

Dimples came running out of her room, flinging the door open in a panic before hopping around in the hallway in her magenta nightgown. "You did that one purpose!" Dimples screeched at Struts, causing her to back off a bit. "Mother!" Dimples continued to holler, running into Scarlett's room.

"What have you done now?" Jazz demanded, coming up behind Struts without her knowing.

"She put a big ugly mouse under my teacup!" Dimples screeched as Jazz followed Dimples into Scarlett's room.

As Struts watched Jazz's lime green nightgown disappear behind the door, her eyes fell on a very smug looking cat sat in front of Dimples' door.

"All right Ashley, what have you done with the mouse?" Struts asked. "You're not fooling anyone, let him go."

The cat reluctantly lifted up one of its paws and revealed the little green-clothed mouse cowering in a little ball.

"Oh poor little Blake," Struts sighed, picking the mouse up and taking it away from Ashley the cat so it could run into a mouse-hole in the wall. "Ashley, will you ever learn?"

"Struts!" Scarlett called, catching Struts attention again.

Struts scowled before putting on a fake smile and turning back around to see her 'stepmother'. "Yes?"

Jazz and Dimples sauntered out of Scarlett's room and waited obediently by the door, satisfied smiles spreading across their faces. "Will _you _ever learn?" Dimples retorted, earning a small huff from Struts.

"Close the door Struts," Scarlett called, but before Struts got the chance to, her eight friends slipped into the room behind her.

Struts stood obediently in front of the closed-door, the light from the large window pretty much swamping her.

Scarlett was perched on the edge of her bed, stroking Ashley the cat, who had managed to sneak into the room as well. "Come here," Scarlett ordered.

"Please tell me that you don't actually think that I did that on purpose," Struts started, but Scarlett interrupted her.

"Don't start," Scarlett snapped, before returning to her calm state. "Now, it seems like you have a lot of time on your hands."

"I was just trying to," Struts started, but was interrupted by Scarlett again.

"Be quiet," Scarlett barked, silencing Struts yet again. "Time that seems to be spent on pranks. So perhaps we should find a way to put it to a better use. The large carpet in the main hall needs cleaning. Do it!" Scarlett ordered. "And the windows could also do with a wash, upstairs and downstairs. And the tapestries-"

"But I just cleaned the tapestries," Struts cut in.

"Clean them again then!" Scarlett snapped, losing her patience with the girl. "Don't forget the garden needs to be kept tidy and remember that you need to scrub the terrace as well. Sweep the halls, sweep the stairs and clean the chimneys too. Of course there's the sewing, mending and the laundry." Scarlett took a sip of her tea before finishing off the list that never seemed to end. "Oh yes, and one more thing. Make sure that you give Ashley a bath."

"Yes," Struts said, a reluctant and disappointed edge to her voice.

"You are dismissed," Scarlett said, allowing Struts to leave, which she did.

"Wow, they really do give her a lot of chores don't they," Brady said.

"I know, but that means that we're going to have to sit through them all," Butchy huffed, already getting bored at the mere thought of it.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know I say this every chapter (it's not really a question this time, but if you're reading this then send me a PM or leave a review letting me know it you're still enjoying the story because I want to know!)but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you always make my day!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	25. Planning A Ball With Les And Fusion

**Hello! **

**How are you all? **

**I'm feeling great apart from the fact that I burnt my finger yesterday. But at least I get to update today because at first I didn't think I was going to be able to. :)**

**So, here's chapter 25! Sorry if it's a little bit late!**

Mack, Brady, Lela, Tanner, Butchy, Seacat, Rascal and Lugnut found themselves walking out of Scarlett's bedroom and into another grand room, but it was different to any of the rooms in the house Struts was staying at.

Their confused silence was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass as an object was thrown at a window, breaking the glass and letting the object fly out into the open air.

"My son has been avoiding his responsibilities for long enough," a man stood behind a desk shouted. "It's about time that he got married and settled down."

"No way," Tanner breathed, recognising the man behind the desk.

"It isn't," Seacat continued, but didn't seem certain with his answer.

"How could it be?" Butchy added on.

"Is that Les?" Mack questioned her surprise clearly visible.

"Of course your majesty," a figure from behind a broken pillar said, surrounded by other smashed objects. "But you've got to be patient."

"I am patient!" Les roared, slamming his fist down on the table.

"So if that's Les," Lela said, looking at Les before her eyes fell on the cowering figure behind the pillar. "Then that must be Dr Fusion."

"Why are they here?" Rascal asked.

"I don't know," Lela replied, starting to feel uneasy about the situation.

"I thought we got rid of them when we destroyed the weather machine," Tanner said.

"I guess it didn't work," Seacat replied.

"Just because they're here now, doesn't mean that they're back for good," Butchy said.

"Yeah, maybe they're just here because we know them," Rascal agreed.

"So the stories are being recreated with people we know?" Seacat checked.

"That's what we're going to go with," Lugnut said.

"Do you think that's right?" Brady asked, trying to keep his voice down so only Mack could hear him.

"Do I think what's right?" Mack asked.

"What they're saying," Brady explained. "About how the characters in each of the fairytales are all going to be people we know."

"That's worked so far, maybe they're on to something," Mack said, genuinely surprised that the Wet Side Story characters had figured it out.

"I'm not getting any younger though," Les continued, the chattering friends' attention returning to the dynamic duo once again. "And I want to see my grandchildren before I go."

"He's being a little morbid isn't he?" Brady chuckled, hoping to cheer Mack up a bit from her headache.

"I understand, Sire," Dr Fusion said.

"No. No, you don't understand what it means to see your only child grow further and further away from you," Les sighed. "I'm so lonely in this huge palace," he continued. "I want to hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet again."

"Now, now, Your Majesty," Dr Fusion said, trying to comfort his boss. "Perhaps if we just left him alone…"

"Left him alone?" Les cried. "With his stupid ideas of romance?"

"But, Sire, in romantic situations…" Dr Fusion tried.

"Romance? Love?" Les said. "It's just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions."

"But meeting someone you're meant to be with is one of the best moments of your life," Lela murmured, her hand curling around Tanner's.

"It certainly was mine," Tanner replied, keeping their conversation between themselves as they laced their hands together. Lela's head found its place in the crook of Tanner's neck and they stood their with goofy smiles on their faces, glad to have each other back.

"So we'll arrange the conditions," Les decided.

"But Your Majesty," Dr Fusion tried to protest. "What if the prince suspects something?"

"Suspects something? Look, the boy is coming home today," Les started.

"Yes, I know, Sire," Dr Fusion blundered.

"Well, wouldn't it be fitting to organise a ball in celebration?" Les continued.

"I suppose so," Dr Fusion agreed.

"And all the eligible maidens in my kingdom will just happen to be there," Les chuckled. "He's bound to show an interest in one of them!"

"Of course, Sire," Dr Fusion bumbled.

"And the moment he does, the lights will soften, romantic music will play, there'll be all the trimmings! It can't fail!" Les cried, a strange sense of delight overcoming him.

"No, Sire," Dr Fusion agreed. "I'll arrange the ball for…"

"Tonight," Les decided.

"Tonight," Dr Fusion repeated. "Wait, tonight?" Dr Fusion back-tracked, suddenly a little flustered.

"Tonight!" Les cried. "And make sure that every eligible maiden attends!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Dr Fusion sighed.

"That's when we have to get Struts," Mack piped up.

"What?" Seacat said, pretending to have been paying attention.

"Rascal, that's when we've got to get Struts," Mack called to the surfer.

"Where? At the dance thing?" Rascal asked.

"Yeah, you've got to dance with her at the ball, then she'll break out of the story and we can move on to the next one," Mack explained.

"Well I hope the ball comes soon because this story is starting to get boring," Butchy sighed.

"And the last one wasn't?" Lugnut asked.

"Hey!" Lela squeaked, a little offended at the thought of them not enjoying her favourite fairytale.

"So now we've got to wait for the ball," Brady sighed.

"Maybe we can get back to the house this way," Mack suggested, opening a door in the corner of the room and stepping out on to the other side.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know what you thought about Les Camembert and Dr Fusion popping into the story)but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you always manage to make me smile. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	26. Singing Nightingales Bring Palace Letter

**Hello! **

**How are you all? **

**I'm performing in my school's music concert tonight, I'm going on a school trip tomorrow and I'm going to watch Mockingjay Part One tomorrow as well! So I'm very busy but I'm excited about it all!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 26!**

Yet again, the eight friends stepped through the door and into another room. This time, they walked back into a room that was in the house Struts was staying at, and saw that Scarlett was sat at a piano. She was wearing a red dress and her deep-plum-coloured hair was piled on top of her head in a beehive. Jazz and Dimples were stood beside her, Jazz was wearing a lime green dress and Dimples was wearing a magenta dress and their hair was just hung loosely, but Jazz had a bow in her hair whilst Dimples had a clip, pinning back part of her's. Dimples was also clutching a flute which everyone assumed she was going to play.

Scarlett started to play the piano, before she and Jazz started to sing, accompanied by Dimples and her flute.

Scarlett: "The pear-shaped toll"

Jazz: "Ohhhh

Sing, sweet nightingale

Sing, sweet nightingale

High above me"

The eight friends found themselves wincing at the sound. It's not that Jazz isn't normally a good singer, she is. But she was just so out of tune that they could barely listen to much more.

And as for Dimples…let's just say that the flute isn't really her thing.

Jazz: "Oh, sing, sweet nightingale

Sing, sweet nightingale"

After that, the eight friends bailed. It was starting to become painful to listen to and it certainly wasn't helping Mack's headache. Ashley the cat seemed to have a similar idea because she came scuttling out of the room as well.

But when they opened the door and stepped out onto the landing, at the bottom of the staircase they saw that Struts was knelt on the floor, scrubbing away with her bucket of water and a washcloth. A soft melody drifted from where she worked, actually the same song that Jazz was singing.

Struts: "High above

Oh, sing, sweet nightingale

Sing, sweet nightingale

High

Oh, sing, sweet nightingale

Sing, sweet

Nightingale

Oh, sing, sweet nightingale

Sing, sweet

Oh, sing, sweet nightingale

Sing

Oh, sing, sweet nightingale

Oh, sing, sweet

Oh, sing"

So far Struts had made a lot of process of cleaning the floor, it was pretty much spotless.

"She's doing a really good job," Butchy noted. "Remind me to ask her to clean our kitchen next time, Lela."

"Butchy, you're not getting out of cleaning the kitchen again, you've found ways to load it off on other people for four months," Lela snapped, scowling at her brother for his laziness. But Struts interrupted her before she could scold her brother again.

"Oh Ashley!" Struts exclaimed, her stomach plummeting when she saw what the cat was doing. The cat had padded around in the dustpan, which held the contents of what she'd swept up off the floor, and had run all over her freshly washed floor. "You mean old thing!" Struts threw down her washcloth and stormed over to the cat, picking up her broom on the way. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson." But the cat scampered away, knocking over the dust pan and scattering the remaining dirt all over the floor. Struts was about to chase after the cat when a knock on the door made her jump.

"Open in the name of the king!" A voice called from outside the door.

Struts cautiously opened the door and was presented by a messenger. Unfortunately, the eight friends didn't get the chance to see who the messenger was, but at least they heard what he had to say.

"It's an urgent message from His Imperial Majesty," the messenger explained.

"Thanks," Struts said a little uncertainly, taking the letter and turning it over in her hands a few times before she shut the door.

Steele and Blake the mice came scurrying out and started squeaking at Struts. She seemed to understand them because she started talking, but kept her eyes focused on the letter. "I'm not sure. He said it was urgent though," she said, her voice quieter than usual. Struts wanted to keep the letter more than she probably should have, it felt special to her in an odd way and she didn't want to give it up.

Jazz voice was beginning to be heard downstairs now as well, and Struts really didn't want to go in there, but she had to deliver the letter. It was urgent after all.

Jazz: "Oh"

"I guess I'm gonna have to…interrupt the music lesson," Struts sighed, already not looking forward to it.

"That's a music lesson?!" Butchy asked.

"They're gonna have to have a lot of music lesson to fix that," Seacat chuckled, prompting the others to start laughing, some more than others.

Jazz: "Sing, sweet nightingale

Sing, sweet nightingale

High"

Just as the eight friends went back into the music room, a little ahead of Struts, Dimples got one of her fingers stuck in the flute. This resulted in Dimples accidentally hitting Jazz in the face with her flute, in an attempt to get her finger out.

Jazz snatched the flute away and hit Dimples on the head in frustration. "You clumsy idiot! You did that on purpose!" Jazz screeched. Dimples snatched her flute back and whacked Jazz on the shoulder with it before the two of them started squabbling.

"Have some self-control girls!" Scarlett shouted, stopping the arguing quite quickly. Before Scarlett could start playing again though, Struts knocked on the door. "What is it now?!" Scarlett asked, losing her patience with Struts very quickly. "I thought I told you never to interrupt our music lessons," Scarlett snapped as Struts ventured through the door.

"But we just got this letter from the palace," Struts explained, holding the letter out in her hand.

"From the palace?!" Jazz and Dimples cried, running over to Struts and snatching it out of her hands.

"Give it here!" Jazz shouted.

"Let me have it!" Dimples hollered, as the two kept wrenching it out of the other's hands. Struts just stood there and watched her precious letter almost get ripped to shreds, feeling strangely upset about it.

"I'll read it," Scarlett decided, lightly taking the letter out of Dimples' hands and taking it out of the envelope. She unfolded the paper before starting to read what it said. "There's going to be a ball," Scarlett explained, quite surprised.

"A ball?!" Jazz and Dimples cried, jumping about in excitement at the thought.

"In honour of His Highness, the prince," Scarlett continued.

"Oh, the prince!" Jazz and Dimples practically swooned at the mention of the prince, but who the prince was portrayed by still remained a mystery to the eight friends.

"And, by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend!" Scarlett finished, unbelievably happy.

"That's us!" Jazz cried, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"And I'm so eligible!" Dimples squealed, clutching her flute to her chest.

"Yeah right," Butchy chuckled, sharing a laugh with Lugnut.

"Wait, that means I can go too," Struts piped up, her mind forming a plan.

"Does is?" Seacat asked.

"Yeah, she's an eligible girl, she can go," Mack clarified, sticking up for the biker girl.

"Her, dancing with the prince?" Jazz scoffed.

"I'd be honoured, Your Highness," Dimples said, imitating Struts and curtseying. "Would you mind holding my broom?" Dimples held out her flute, pretending it was a broom. Jazz and Dimples joined hands and danced around the room, laughing the entire time that they mocked poor Struts.

Although Struts was quite hurt, she took a deep breath and held her head up. "Well, why not?" she asked.

Jazz and Dimples paused, not being able to think of a reason against it.

"I am a member of the family after all," Struts said. "You treat me like trash though," Struts muttered under her breath, hoping no one heard her. "And it says, 'By royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend,'" Struts recited, addressing her 'family members' again.

"So it does," Scarlett agreed, her eyes skimming the writing again. "I don't see a reason why you can't go," Scarlett said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"What?!" Jazz and Dimples cried in disbelief as Struts tried to hide her smile.

"So that settles it, you can go. If you get all of your work done," Scarlett added.

"I will, I promise," Struts agreed, her grin spreading across her face as she ran over to the door in an excited daze, already thinking about how she could make a dress to go in.

"And if you can find something to wear," Scarlett added, unbeknown to her that Struts' mind was already working like sewing machine, processing more and more ideas on how to make the perfect dress out of the little belongings she had.

"I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something," Struts reassured her. "Oh, I can't thank you enough." And with that Struts was gone, closing the door behind her as she ran off.

"Do you realise what you just said?!" Jazz practically screamed at Scarlett.

"Yes," Scarlett replied, a smug smile at her lips. "I said 'if'."

"Oh. 'If'," Jazz said, understanding what Scarlett meant and starting to chuckle with Dimples.

"Wow, they're still gonna ruin it for her after they saw how excited she was," Lugnut said, actually feeling sorry for his possible stepsister.

"Well, they are villains," Lela sighed.

**I hope you liked it!**

**The song I used is called Sing Sweet Nightingale from Cinderella (of course).**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know if you can sing. I can sing, but just not very well!)but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you always put a smile on my face!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	27. Dress Designs

**Hello! **

**How are you all? **

**I'm good but I'm sorry that I didn't post this earlier, I had a piano lesson because my exam is on Tuesday and I honestly just forgot about it! But at least I remembered. :)**

**So here's chapter 27!**

Mack, Brady, Lela and the Wet Side Story boys had all managed to find their way back to Struts' small attic room and had found her twirling around, holding a pink and white dress up against her.

"Isn't it lovely?" Struts sighed, admiring the dress she was clutching.

"I guess so, I mean with a few alterations-" Lela said, beginning to ramble before her brother cut her off.

"Lela, she wasn't asking you," he said.

"Well then who was she asking?" Lela asked. But then she noticed that the animals had returned. Little mice and birds perched on an open chest and the window sill, all watching Struts spin around the dress mannequin. "Oh," Lela said, finally realising.

"It was my mother's," Struts explained, smiling down at the dress proudly. "Maybe it's a little old-fashioned, but I can fix that." Struts saw a small book poking out from a basket of wool and cotton and picked it up. "This should have some good ideas in it," Struts smiled, flicking through the pages of the book. She found the design she liked and set the book on the floor so the animals could see the design as well.

"That's a better style," Lela though out loud, smiling at the choice her friend had made. Even as Cinderella she was fashion-forward.

"I'll have to shorten the sleeves and the hem-line, I'll need a sash as well," Struts said, making a mental note to herself. "I'll need something for the neckline too-"

"Struts!" Jazz called from the main part of the house.

"Oh, what do they want now?" Struts huffed.

"Struts!" Jazz called again, more impatient this time.

"Oh well, I guess my dress is going to have to wait," Struts sighed, looking longingly at the material and wishing that she could just have the rest of the day off to work on it.

"Struts!" It was Dimples shouting this time, but she sounded just as demanding as Jazz did.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Struts grumbled, storming out of the room and back down the stairs.

"She'll never get her dress done now," Lela sighed.

"Yeah, they're going to keep her busy all day so that she can't go," Mack agreed.

"Why would they think that's an ok thing to do? They just got her hopes up for nothing," Brady agreed.

"Guys," Tanner piped up, catching the three friends' attention.

"What is it?" Mack asked.

"The animals are doing something," Tanner said.

"What are they doing?" Seacat asked, joining into the conversation and watching the animals.

"No way," Brady said, noticing the animals running around.

"They're making the dress for her," Mack said, in utter shock.

"It's like the cleaning in the cottage all over again," Rascal said.

"What cleaning? What cottage?" Lela asked, now confused and in awe at the same time.

"We'll explain later," Mack said.

But until Struts came back, the eight friends found comfortable spots and watched the mice and birds transform Struts' dress into a pretty ballgown they knew she was going to love.

* * *

Mack and Tanner were starting to feel restless, Tanner was because the room was smaller than he would have liked and Mack's headache still hadn't gone away, so they'd decided to go on a little walk and had stumbled across Struts in the hallway. The three watched as a carriage pulled up outside, Struts sighed and looked on the verge of tears as she realised that she wouldn't be leaving in it with the others. She walked over to Scarlett's door and reluctantly knocked on it.

"Yes?" Scarlett asked, poking her head around the door.

"The carriage is here," Struts said, a regretful edge to her voice before she started to walk away.

"Oh, why, Struts," Scarlett started, stepping out into the hallway and catching Struts' attention. "You're not ready."

Struts turned around, trying to keep a calm air about her. "I'm not going," she said, keeping her voice steady and trying not to show how upset she was.

"No going? What a shame," Scarlett sighed, pretending like she cared. "But there'll be other times and-"

"Yes, goodnight," Struts cut in curtly, too upset to hear what Scarlett had to say.

Before Mack and Tanner followed Struts back up to her room, they caught Jazz and Dimples giggling away behind Struts' back.

"I could slap those two sometimes," Mack huffed.

"I know how you feel," Tanner mumbled as the pair made their way up the staircase for the third time that day.

"Oh well," Struts sighed as she trudged into back into her room and went to go and gaze at the palace in the distance through her window. "How good can a royal ball be? It'll probably be boring, and dull and completely…" Struts wasn't succeeding in trying to persuade herself that the ball would be awful, so she eventually gave in to herself. "Completely wonderful," Struts sighed, trying not to let her tears spill on to her cheeks.

But there was a creaking sound behind her, and when she turned around, her wardrobe doors were being pushed open by the blue birds and there hung her remade dress. The hemline reached just below the knee and over the white underskirt was a detailed layer of fuchsia pink silk, pale pink ribbon trimmed the skirt, the bodice was detailed with white and pink lace and it had off the shoulder sleeves.

"It's my…" Struts breathed, utterly in awe as all the mice and birds started squeaking and chirping. "I never dreamed how beautiful it would look!" Struts cried in delight, grinning at her animal friends as she hugged the dress to her chest. "It's such a surprise! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, now she can go to the ball," Brady chuckled.

"I've got to get ready!" Struts cried, as if she'd read Brady's mind. She grabbed the dress and ran off to get ready.

* * *

The eight friends had decided to wait downstairs for Struts, but ended up seeing Scarlett, Jazz and Dimples first.

"Remember, when you meet the prince, be sure to-" but Scarlett couldn't finish her sentence because Struts came bounding down the stairs.

"Wait!" Strut called, holding her skirt as she ran towards the three girls.

Jazz, Dimples and Scarlett stood there, their mouths hanging open at the sight of Struts all made up.

"Please wait for me!" Struts hollered as she finally came to a halt. "Do you like it?" Struts asked, seeking her family's approval. "I think it's lovely. Will it do?"

Even in a fairytale, Struts was still wearing her signature hot pink stilettos under with her ball gown.

"Struts!" Jazz cried in disbelief.

"She can't come!" Dimples half-begged her mother.

"Oh no," Jazz sighed.

"You can't let her go!" Dimples screeched.

"Girls, please," Scarlett hissed, silencing the girls. "We did make a deal, didn't we Struts?"

Struts nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"And I never go back on my word," Scarlett continued. "How very clever," Scarlett said, pretending to admire Struts' work on her dress. "These beads," Scarlett carried on, noticing the pearly white necklace Struts had added to accessorise. "Are a nice addition, don't you think, Jasmine?"

"No, I think she looks…Hang on. Oh you little thief!" Jazz cried, storming over to Struts. "That's my necklace! Give it back!" Jazz took the necklace in her hand and ripped it away from Struts' throat, breaking the necklace as she did so.

"Oh," Struts gasped in surprise, clutching her now empty neck.

"And look! That's my sash!" Dimples clamoured, noticing the white piece of material at Struts' waist. "It's mine!" Dimples ran over to Struts and ripped the material away from Struts' stomach.

"Oh please," Struts pleaded, trying desperately not to cry. "Please! Don't!"

Bit by bit Jazz and Dimples torn Struts' dress to shreds, making it look more ragged than her cleaning outfit.

"Girls," Scarlett called, seeing that the girls were done. "I think that's enough, now come along, there's a carriage waiting for us." And with that, Scarlett, Jazz and Dimples breezed out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

Struts was left stood there, surround by pieces of fabric and parts of her dress, her dreams of a faraway ball fading with the setting sun.

"Poor Struts," Lela murmured.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know it was quite short and not very intersting but I'm trying to improve on that!**

**I know I say this every chapter (if you're reading this then let me know if you're a 'dress person' or not. I don't really own any dresses so I wouldn't say that I'm a dress person. :/ ) but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or sends me PMs because you're always so lovely!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


End file.
